Te lo agradezco
by yhijhawhuthzer
Summary: Termina la guerra y Naruto le pide a Hinata que sea su novia pero con el pasar del tiempo Naruto la engaña con Sakura Haciendo que Hinata escape de la aldea llevándose con ella una pequeña sorpresa que hará el Vengador Uchiha la ayude
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuhina **

**Te lo agradeceré**

**A l principio este fanfic trata sobre el Naruhina pero principalmente es sobre el Sasuhina**

**la cuarta guerra ninja termina, todo vuelve a la normalidad a exepcion de los que perdieron seres queridos como hinata que perdió a su querido primo Neji Naruto la ayuda volviéndose su novio pero al paso del tiempo la engaña con sakura dejándole una pequeña sorpresita a hinata que hará que huya de la aldea y se encuentre con el vengador Sasuke Uchiha que la ayudara al pasar de los días haciendo que este incondicionalmente se enamore de ella **

-Hablan-

"_piensan"_

**Capitulo 1: si, acepto.**

La guerra ya había terminado todos estaban felices de que por fin hubiera terminado ese infierno en el que estaban luchando hasta dar sus propias vidas si era necesario.

Naruto el que había luchado junto con la ayuda de sasuke para derrotar a madara yacía en el piso con una gran sonrisa, feliz de que al fin todo había acabado por que sabia que de ahora en adelante todo iba a salir bien. Sakura llego al lugar donde estaban naruto y sasuke los curo a ambos, Naruto al verla tan feliz decidió que se declararía una vez mas

Sakura-chan, yo quería decirte, bueno yo quería decirte que si, que si tu querías salir conmigo al regresar a la aldea – Dijo el con un gran sonrojo

Naruto, tu sabes bien cual a sido siempre mi respuesta. Y ahora mucho menos que regresa sasuke a la aldea – Dijo con cara de haberse imaginado ella con sasuke

Pe-ero... sakura- chan-

Dobe, Sakura – Sasuke llamo la atención de los dos nombrados viendo a sakura con una cara de pocos amigos haciéndole pensar que ella nunca terminaría de madurar por muy fuerte que se haya puesto - Yo no regresare a Konoha -

¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritaron al unisono

Por que no teme, si tu nombre ya ha sido borrado del libro bingo y ya no seras mas un renegado

Lo se! Pero ya no podre ver mas esa aldea como mi hogar no después, de lo que le hicieron a itachi – Dijo esto alejándose de ellos pero naruto se fue tras de el dejando a una sakura en shock por la noticia de sasuke "_Hare que regreses sasuke-kun, lo haré por mi, para estar a tu lado" _piensa sakura mientras se les resbalan unas lagrimas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~en otro lado~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke al acercarse a una tienda observa que hay una chica muy linda, pero muy débil a simple vista de cualquiera, al verla fijamente nota que no es una chica normal por los ojos que posee así que supuso que era una Hyuga "_es muy linda, pero me pregunto si sera una hyuga de la familia principal. Pero que mierda estoy pensando de seguro es una de esas chicas sin cerebro"_

_Tsk_! Maldición -

oye teme, Espera - Dice un naruto cansado por la mini carrera que tuvo que echar para alcanzar al uchiha

Que quieres dobe. No regresare así que no insistas -

Lo se – intento hacer una sonrisa que pareció mas bien una mueca

ummmm – sorprendido no pensó que su amigo-rival lo entendiera tan fácilmente

Si no insistiré mas solo quiero que me prometas que si llegase un día en que quisiese regresar a konoha me buscaras a mi primero. De acuerdo -

De acuerdo. Pero imagino que para eso fue que no viniste a buscarme o si -

jejejejeje – Rascándose la nuca con un sonrojo y su característica sonrisa hizo que sasuke levantara una ceja por la curiosidad – Es que me le declare a sakura-chan y bueno como sabes...

Te rechazo -

Ha-ay – Dice avergonzado – y bu- eno dije que esta seria la ultima vez

y que tiene esto que ver conmigo dobe – Impacientado de que no terminara de hablar

Es que bueno, yo estoy interesado en otra chica y quiero que me ayudes. Veras ella una vez me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi y bueno yo no le dado una respuesta y ...-

No – Dijo cortante a el no le interesaba ayudar con cosas que tratasen de chicas es que su amigo que le veía cara de cupido o que

pe- pero ni siquieras sabes quien es. Mira, mira es ella ve es Hinata – y ahí estaba ella con un gran sonrojo ayudando a los heridos, Sasuke no podía creer que el estuviera interesado en ella o lo mas sorprendente es que nunca pensó que una chica como ella se interesase por naruto es que ella estaba mal de la cabeza o de verdad el mundo se iba a acabar

No – no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y decidió irse – Adiós dobe -

Naruto al ver como se iba su gran amigo sasuke decide entrar en la tienda donde estaba hinata y conversar con ella

Hola Hinata-chan, como has estado -

Ho-hola Na-naruto-kun bien y tu co-como sigues de tus heri-das – con su característico tartamudeo y su peculiar sonrojo

jejejejeje bien se curan rápido por el poder del zorro -

Es-estas bien naruto-kun estas muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre? -

es-estoy bien solo quería decirte que como hoy regresamos a la aldea yo quería saber si querías ir a comer ramen conmigo -

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de verdad naruto le estaba pidiendo que salieran o se lo estaba imaginando, se peñisco la mano para ver si no estaba realmente en un sueño, "_de verdad que no estoy soñando, de vedad me invito a salir pe-pero y sakura-chan"_

Pe-pero naruto-kun y sakura-chan – dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que probablemente temía escuchar

No te puedo negar que me sigue gustando, pero eso no me impide que pueda seguir adelante con otra persona que de verdad le importe aunque sea un poco -

"_como me lo imagine soy su segunda opción" - _con algo de tristeza lo pensó ella no quería ser plato de segunda mesa para nadie - "_No importa luchare para llegar a ser la única que quiera"_

Ha-y naruto-kun acepto salir contigo -

Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, sera una cita perfecta te lo prometo – y de tanta emoción la abrazo

sorprendida de que naruto la halla abrazado no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate maduro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luego ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de dos largos días de despedidas de los shinobis de otras aldeas llego la hora de que se retiraran nuestros héroes de Konoha a su respectiva aldea con su respectiva hokage

En todo el camino Naruto no dejo de ver fijamente ni de hablar con Hinata que al aparecer se sentía bien cuando estaba junto a ella.

Al regresar a la aldea naruto tuvo su cita con hinata y al salir bien las cosas decidieron tener otra.

Y así pasaron ya dos meses donde la mayor atracción de la aldea era ver a hinata y a naruto juntos ya sea en una cita caminando por la aldea o si no solo conversando juntos en el parque.

Hoy tenían otra cita y naruto tenia pensado proponerle a hinata que fuera su novia, el ya sentía que tenia una conexión de ser mas que amigos incluso la aldea pensaba lo mismo así que estaba decidido hoy seria oficial su relación con ella

Naruto al llegar a ichirakus ramen noto que Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas así que decidió acercarse hablar con ella

Hey! Sakura-chan como has estado, tiempo sin vernos -

Bien naruto, tienes razón es que estoy muy ocupada en el hospital últimamente hay mas heridos

y que haces por aquí -

quería hacerte una pregunta naruto-kun -

uhmmmm – alzando una ceja por la sorpresa - que me quieres preguntar -

Tu, bueno tu todavía sigues sintiendo algo por mi -

Sorprendido por lo que le dijo no sabia como reaccionar – q-que cla-clase de pregunta es e-esa sakura-chan -

Solo respóndeme naruto-kun – ya impacientada de que naruto no le haya respondido

En ese instante cuando naruto iba a responder entro hinata sorprendida de verlos juntos

Ho-hola sakura-chan como estas -

hola hinata bien, bien y tu como has estado -

bien te quedaras a comer con nosotros – pregunta y nota como naruto se tensa ante el comentario dándose cuenta de que interrumpió algo

No, yo solo pase por casualidad por aquí y como vi a naruto decidí hablar un rato con el pero ya me voy hasta luego hinata-chan, naruto -

Hasta luego sakura-chan -

Hasta luego sakura -

Luego de que sakura se fue el ambiente entre naruto y hinata se tenso un poco hasta que naruto decide romper ese silencio incomodo

Hinata-chan te quería preguntar si tu, bueno si tu quisieras ser – en ese momento se le vino a la mente lo que sakura le pregunto no hace mas de diez minutos "todavía_ siento algo por sakura" _Mientras hinata toda sonrojada esperando que es lo que le iba decir naruto - "no_ lo puedo negar todavía me gusta sakura-chan, todavía siento algo por ella pero me prometí que la olvidaría así sea con hinata"-_ Bueno te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia_-_

Estaba en shok, acababa de escuchar bien lo que naruto le dijo que si quería ser su novia de verdad se lo pedía pero porque tan repentinamente, estaba pensando mas de lo normal debía darle una respuesta a naruto y ya sabia cual era

_S_i naruto-kun, acepto ser tu novia – Dice muy emocionada

En ese momento Naruto acerca su rostro al rostro todo sonrojado de ella y la besa. Hinata no lo podía creer de verdad no estaba en un sueño era la realidad su realidad naruto la estaba besando, claro un beso inexperto al principio por parte de los dos.

**Capitulo 2: Nuestro primer aniversario juntos**

En lo mas profundo de un bosque se encontraba entrenando el vengador uchiha sasuke, que vivía no muy lejos de ahí en una cabaña, en compañía de juugo, ya que karin y suigetsu decidieron vivir solo los dos después de confesarse que se gustaban.

En el ultimo año sasuke hacia misiones para una pequeña aldea que había a no mas de treinta minutos de donde el vive es una aldea que no aparece en los mapas por eso decidido quedarse ahí después de que la guerra termino

Hey sasuke-kun -

Que quieres juugo -

Como crees que estarán karin y suigetsu -

No lo se -

De una extraña razón creo que los extraño -

Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, no le gustaba hablar sobre aquellos temas por que de un cierto modo recordaba a naruto

Siguió entrenando pensando en aquella chica que le llamo la atención hace un año "_ya debe ser novia del dobe"- _pero de cierto modo se sintió feliz por el al fin encontraría alguien que lo quisiese de verdad

Ya había pasado un año desde que naruto le propuso ser novios a Hinata y hoy en la cena que hará para celebrar su primer aniversario le propondrá que se comprometa con el. Muy nervioso decide limpiar su apartamento que es donde hará la cena, ordeno su habitación, sala, cocina y baño. Ordeno comida porque como el no se le das las artes culinarias no quería que su novia terminara en el hospital por culpa de el ordeno la mesa con velas, rosas y otras cosas románticas que se le ocurriese se metió a dar una ducha y a cambiarse mientras esperaba.

Hinata estaba ansiosa ya no podía esperar mas, la emoción la estaba consumiendo al fin se sentía bien desde que su primo Neji se fue dejándola sola, pero ya no mas, con naruto ya no se sentía sola se sentía en paz, aliviada, feliz, estaba realmente emocionada de que hoy cumpliera un año con naruto, _su naruto. _Se termino de arreglar llevaba un lindo vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un hermoso color lila, de tiras y un lindo estampado de rosas moradas, se hizo una cola de caballo con sus peculiares mechones de lados y unas sandalias sencillas para una ocacion especial, salio de la mansión hyuga caminando lo mas relajada por las calles de la aldea con una gran sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo que la distiguia del resto de las demás.

Distraída de tanto pensar ya había llegado al departamento de naruto, el bestia casual, la invito a pasar conversaron un poco mientras cenaban hasta que naruto decidió hablar

Hinata-chan, hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntos y como sabes te quiero y quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas – ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba naruto se le estaba declarando a ella sera que el le diría lo que ella estaba pensando – Hinata quiero que seas mi esposa -

"_no lo puedo creer de verdad, me lo propuso, estoy tan emocionada" - _estaba sonrojada le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar estaba que colapsaba por la emoción pero seria fuerte no se desmayaría y le daría una respuesta

Si naruto-kun, acepto -

Que bien, seras la personas mas feliz ¡Debatayoo! -

Y así poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta acortar la distancia entre sus labios, el empezó a besarla lentamente y de manera tierna,y disfrutar de los besos que sólo ella podía darle. Con su lengua lamió una pequeña parte de su labio, a la vez que pedía permiso para adentrarse en ella. El beso se hizo más profundo que le robo el aliento a Hinata, obligando a ambos a separarse.

No puedo espera para tenerte ya en mis brazos – comentario que hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara y pareciera un tomate

yo ta-tampoco puedo esperar para estar contigo naruto-kun -

Se empezaron a besar de nuevo pero este no era como el primero este era mas apasionado, sus cuerpos exigían mas que un simple beso. Naruto cargo a hinata si romper el beso y la llevo a su habitación la recostó en la cama y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras que ella solo reprimía pequeños gemidos que querían salir. El empezó a quitarle el vestido mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello y ella tampoco se queda atrás ya que también empezó a quitarle la camisa. Ya al estar completamente desnudos y excitados

Estas segura de esto – dice el por miedo a no lastimarla

segura – muy segura de su decisión, se aferra a la espalda de el mientras el le abre las piernas para poder entrar en ella, y así lo hizo

A la mañana siguiente hinata se despierta y nota que naruto no esta con ella así que con la mirada decide inspeccionar la habitación y lo encuentra en el piso sentado muy preocupado y pensativo

Que sucede naruto-kun -

Hinata te quiero preguntar algo – asustándola un poco ya que se oía serio lo que tenia que decirle

Di-dime naruto-kun -

Anoche, cuando estuvimos no te habré lastimado – la mira directo a los ojos mientras seguía sentado en el piso

Soltó un pequeño suspiro para luego sonreirle de la manera mas cálida posible

No te rías es algo serio – decía con un puchero en la cara parecía un niño pequeño

Gomen - "_de verdad se preocupa mucho por mi" _\- y con una gran sonrisa – No naruto-kun no me has lastimado fue algo muy hermoso y me siento feliz –

Y con eso le quito un gran peso de encima a el, ya que pensó que la había lastimado

**Capitulo 3: ¿por que?**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que naruto estuvo con hinata y como ella andaba feliz de recordar ese hermoso momento que tuvo con el y hay estaba caminando por la aldea preocupada por no querer llegar a ese lugar, no todavía, pero eso no era todo estaba mas preocupada por naruto ya hace dos semanas que no lo veía, es como si estuviera mas distante que antes el ya no estaba con ella, se la pasa mas con sakura, pero claro de que preocuparse si es su mejor amiga, además porque tanta preocupación si dentro de dos meses se casara con naruto y de tanto pensar ya había llegado a su destino, al hospital de Konoha no podía creer que estuviera hay por algo que le preocupaba pero tenia que descartar dudas, llego a la recepción donde una enfermera la recibió con una cálida sonrisa

Buenos días Hinata-san -

buenos días – con un gran nerviosismo – vengo por una cita con ino

ah, si claro, siga por el pasillo segunda puerta a la derecha -

hai, gracias

Y hay estaba frente a esa puerta blanca dudando de si tocar o no, respiro profundo tomo fuerzas y toco la puerta recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de la persona que estaba del otro lado, tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndola lentamente y hay estaba ino sentada esperándola con una gran sonrisa

Hina- chan, como estas toma asiento -

hai, ino-

vienes por tu chequeo mensual -

eh, no ino yo bue-bueno yo ve-vengo por otro cosa – no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de curiosidad de su amiga – ino yo tengo un retraso en mi peri-periodo y quiero hacerme un pru-eba de em-embara-zo- Estaba escuchando bien, Hinata le acababa de decir lo que ella estaba pensando su amiga la mas inocente de todas si se podría decir así, estaba hay sentada frente a ella confesándole de que posiblemente podría estar embarazada

Esta bien Hinata te haré una prueba de sangre-


	2. Capitulo 4

-Dialogo -

"_**pensamientos de otros personajes"**_

"_pensamientos de Hinata"_

"_**pensamientos de Sasuke"**_

**Capitulo 4: Infieles **

Estaba agotado esa misión no fue para nada fácil, se sentía mal, últimamente estaba mas alejado de Hinata y hasta en algunas oportunidades hasta la evitaba, por que no quería verla, estaba frustrado, de mal humor y hasta de vez en cuando daba una mala respuesta a lo que le preguntara ¿por que? Simplemente por el hecho de no dejar de pensar en sakura, como que cada vez pensaba mas y mas en ella y eso lo ponía mal, pusieron un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche y cerca estaba un lago se dirijio ahí a darse un baño que lo alejara de sus problemas y ahí la vio, sakura se estaba desnudando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se acerco un poco mas para verla mejor

Na-naruto-kun – Dijo en una voz muy melosa y sanbullendose al agua

Que su mente estaba jugando con el acaso escucho su nombre salir de los labios de aquella pelirosa, tuvo que salir casi de ahí corriendo, estaba excitado de tan solo escuchar su nombre, no pudo evitarlo y se metió como un rayo a su tienda se calmo un poco, para luego pasar a dormir

Estaba dormido, y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada ya que no pudo dejar de soñar con el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera se estaba excitando otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente sentía como si le faltara el aire y no pudo evitar despertarse para encontrarse con unos ojos jades, grandes, brillantes y deseosos se levanto rápido para notar que fue mala idea Sakura estaba sentada frente a el desnuda

Que haces aquí – con voz de sorpresa y hablando bajito para que nadie lo escuchara estaba entre sorprendido y alterado ante tal escena

Quie-quiero que me hagas tuya... Naruto-kun -

Pe-pero que estas diciendo – estaba atontado, debía admitirlo – Sa-saku... - Fue interrumpido por un beso que ella le había robado, no podía evitarlo y lo correspondió, después de todo el es un hombre y tenia necesidades

Onegai, No te cases... Por mi - _**"Se que esta mal, pero no quiero perder tampoco a Naruto, es el único que me queda"**_\- Te amo, Naruto-kun -

Estaba escuchando bien, Sakura estaba ahí pidiéndole que no se casara por que lo amaba, corto el beso y la miro a los ojos a ver si había aunque sea una pizca de mentira y no, eran una mirada muy sincera, llena de pasión y lujuria se dejo llevar por su mirada y la beso aun con mas pasión

Est-a, bi-en no me casare -

pero tienes que prometerme que estarás conmigo... siempre! -

Hay, Naruto-kun -

Y así terminaron por hacer el amor, a los minutos se escuchaban gemidos de la pelo-chicle, por todo el bosque no lo pudieron evitar era demasiada adrenalina para ser tan solos dos jóvenes

Al día siguiente tenían que regresar a la aldea y Kakashi los reprendió por lo que hicieron la noche anterior no podía creer que esos fueran sus discípulos. Estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, y no quería ni pensar en como lo tomara la hyuga, por que a pesar de todo le había agarrado un poco de aprecio.

Se pusieron en marcha, llegarían como al mediodía con exactitud a la aldea.

Ino Estaba anonadada, tenia los resultados de hinata en la mano y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían _**"positivo"**_ , Miro a su amiga a los ojos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa

Hina-chan, tus resultados dieron positivo – La abrazo estaba contenta por ella. En cambio hinata no salia de su asombro ¿Estaba embarazada?, tendría un bebe, no sabia que hacer, que decir, pero luego sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga.

No tenia de que preocuparse, tenia a naruto, a su gran amor a su lado pronto se casarían y el estaría feliz con la noticia

Dime hina-chan, yo seré la tía cierto! - Dijo emocionada, tenia que admitirlo estaba feliz por ella – Y cuando se lo dirás a naruto -

Bue-bueno, se fue de misión y regresa hoy – Pero estaba preocupada, algo iba a ir mal – Ino-chan, No le puedes decir a nadie -

Pe-per... -

No! primero le diré a naruto-kun, Vale! -

Esta bien, no diré nada -

Bueno, me tengo que ir -

Iras a buscarlo, ¿Cierto? -

Hai, quiero darle la noticia -

Salio del hospital, estaba algo inquieta no sabia porque así que no le tomo tanta importancia y siguió caminando a paso lento, hasta que se encontró con Kiba

Hinata, a donde vas – pregunto

iré, a esperar a naruto en la entrada de la aldea -

¿te acompaño?

Hai -

Y así se fueron a la entrada de la aldea, estaba contenta de estar con Kiba tenia días que no lo veía a demás le sentía bien hablar con el

Llegaron a la entrada y esperaron diez minuto, no deberían de tarda mucho, así que siguieron conversando hasta que en lo lejos se divisaron tres siluetas las reconoció a la perfección era kakashi, Sai, y rock lee, pero no veía a sakura ni a naruto

Kakashi se acerco a la hyuga, para luego pasar su mano hacia su hombro como dándole ánimos

Tienes que ser fuerte - ¿que? ¿por que Kakashi-sensei, le decía eso? No entendía nada, hasta que lo vio.

Naruto tenia abrazada a sakura, Mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y sonreía. No podía creerlo a eso se refería kakashi-sensei, por eso estaba tan distante esos últimos días, se sentía mal, se sentía utilizada. Y ahí estaba naruto viéndola, al parecer el pensó que no la vería, o tal vez pensó que nunca se enteraría pero no ahí estaban frente a frente y ninguno decía nada

Hinata-chan, yo... Te lo quería de-decir- Estaba nervioso no quería que las cosas salieran así con hinata sabia que la lastimaría pero

Po-por que, t-tu no... - estaba a punto del llanto, pero ella sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por ella y por su bebe porque sabia que a partir de ahí estaría sola de ahora en adelante

TU! MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVISTE HACERLO ESO A HINATA-CHAN – kiba no pudo evitarlo tenia que decirle lo que pensaba es que acaso nunca le importo lastimar a su amiga, estaba "literalmente" echando chispas

Ki-kiba-kun por-por fa-vor - Hinata tuvo que calmar a su amigo perro ya que sabia que se lanzaría encima de el y lo golpearía. Pero lo siguiente que le preguntaría a naruto le partiría el corazón pero tenia que descartar dudas

Na-naruto-kun, t-tu nu-nunca de-dejastes de que-querer a sakura... cierto -

Hinata-chan -

Responde! - estaba un poco alterada, tanto que no espero la repuesta, salio corriendo no lo pudo evitar

Hinata-chan- llamo kiba, se iba tras de ella pero kakashi lo detuvo

Déjala, necesita estar sola -

Llego a su casa y se dirigió rápido a su habitación, no podía dejar de llorar nunca pensó que el, la engañara y con unas de sus amigas pero debió haberse imaginado algo así, pero tenia que ser fuerte por ella, por su bebe. Por que sabia a la perfección que de ahora en adelante estaría sola y sin apoyo.

Y cuando pensó que no podía empeorar, la puerta de su habitación sonó y no era nada mas y nada menos que su padre, de seguro preguntara por la boda, tomo una bocanada de aire se seco los rastros de lágrima y abrió la puerta

Eres una vergüenza – no entendía por que le decía eso – No sirves ni siquiera para que un hombre te ame sin que te engañe – Y le vino a la mente, su padre se había enterado eso quería decir que la pasara a la rama secundaria de la familia, tal vez la desterraría o peor la obligara a abortar si se entera de que esta embarazada

Sabes lo que significa, el no casarte -

Ha-ai -

Bien, en una semana te impondremos el sello del pájaro enjaulado – No quería que le pusieran ese sello por que sabia que al nacer su hijo sin padre y como un bastardo, también le pondrían ese sello, no podía permitirlo sabia que sufriría mucho como su primo, no sabia que hacer

N-no, N-no qui-quiero – que acababa de decir sus palabras salieron si ser cociente alzo la mirada y lo que vio la aterro su padre tenia el Byakugan activado, eso quería decir que...

Estaba molesto, acababa de escuchar bien su hija le dijo que No! Activo su byakugan sentía que estaba ocultando algo, y si, hay lo vio tenia un pequeño chakra en su vientre que no era de ella, es que su hija fue capaz de eso! Sin siquiera estar casada.

ERES UNA... -

CALLATE... N-no lo digas – Acabo de escuchar bien, su hija mayor, la débil, el estorbo de la familia lo ha mandado a callar, pero como, en que momento, no podía permitirlo, así que le dio una bofetada como osaba a mandarlo a callar a el, a su padre

Lo abortaras -

No!, yo lo quiero – Estaba a punto del llanto, tenia la mejilla hinchada por el impacto así que lo vio a los ojos con una determinación que nunca creyó tener -No! - Volvió a repetir

Entonces lo haré por ti – Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo para hinata, de lo distraída que estaba por las palabras del padre apenas y le dio tiempo para cubrirse el vientre ya que le había proporcionado un buen golpe en el vientre, no pudo resistirse y callo al piso en posición fetal por el dolor, era demasiado tanto que no pudo ni evitar vomitar.

Eres un estorbo – Dijo mientras salia de la habitación, sabia que ella no resitiria ese dolor y abortaría en unas dos horas mas o menos

Duro en esa posición por media hora, no podía dejar de llorar nunca pensó que su padre le haría eso. Trato de levantarse, estaba preocupada por su bebe, no lo quería perder tampoco a el era lo único que tenia. Se dirigió a su armario saco ropa y de sus gavetas saco unos ungüentos medicinales, preparo su mochila lista para salir, no le quedaba otra opción mas que escapar de la aldea.

Salio por la venta sigilosamente y se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, cuando ya casi salia hacia su libertad

Hina-chan – estaba loca esa voz era de su amiga, no sabia si salir corriendo o darle la cara, así que se decidió por la segunda opción después de todo era su mejor amiga

In-ino-chan – no aguanto mas y se lanzo en llanto a los brazos de su amiga

Tra-tranquila, - No soportaba ver a su amiga así, no podía creer que Sakura le hiciera eso a la que ella creía que seria una de sus amigas

M-me vo-y on-onegai no me detengas -

Esta bien, no te detendré, pero le diré a la hokage de tu embarazo -

No!, onegai, no quiero que nadie sepa de mi embarazo y mucho menos naruto – Estaba nerviosa no quería que "él" se entere y este con ella solo por obligación

So-solo le diré a tsunade-sama -

Es-esta b-bien, pero solo a e-ella -

Ahora, Vete! -

Luego de esa pequeña charla con su amiga, se fue no sabia a dando ir, pero tenia que escapar trataba de ir lo mas rápido que podían sus pies, cuando ya iba a casi tres kilómetros lejos de la aldea, activo su Byakugan y diviso a unos 5 metros un pequeño lago, se dirigió así allá necesitaba descansar y tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando llego al lago se tranquilizo un poco tomo agua y se veía tan bien el agua que no resistió mas, se desnudo y se zambullo en el agua y no pudo evitar tocar su pequeño vientre, estaba tan triste que no resistió mas y se fue en llanto, estaba tan mal se sentía tan estúpida, por que no podía ser tan fuerte aunque sea para no recibir ese golpe que le dio su padre en el vientre, estaba tan preocupada por su bebe, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. Salio del lago se vistió y se dispuso a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, para pasar la noche después seguiría al día siguiente

tsunade estaba alterada, acababa de recibir la noticia que Hinata había escapado, pero por que, tal vez fue por que naruto la traiciono, pero debía haber algo mas, sabia que ella no era rencorosa, tenia que ser por otra cosa. Escucho que tocaron la puerta no quería que la interrumpiera en ese momento, pero no le quedaba de otra mas decirle que pasara adelante y era la personas que menos espero.

Tsunade-sama, encontraron a hinata – su voz sonó tan fría, es como si no quisieran que la encontraran

Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, Hiashi -

Deben encontrarla, para que resiva el castigo que se merece – a que se refería con eso no entendía y no tuvo mas opción que preguntar

A que se refiere... de que castigo habla -

Por no casarse, se le impondrá el sello – No quería darle mas detalles a la hokage no quería que se enterara de que hinata, escapo por su embarazo, aunque ya en estos momentos lo debió haber perdido con el golpe que le propino en el vientre, antes de irse, - e cuanto tenga noticias, me informa... Ahora, me retiro – No podía salir de su asombro, no dejaba de ver como ese hombre la sorprendía con cada palabra que decía veía como se retiraba de su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar hasta que la puerta de su oficina volvió a sonar , le dio de entrar a la otra persona.

Tsunade-sama, tengo que decirle algo -

Ahora no ino-

Pe-pero, es sobre hinata – no pudo evitar alzar la ceja, era la segunda persona en la mañana que le nombraban a la ex heredera de clan hyuga

Habla! - Dijo con su voz firme y demandante

Tsunade-sama, Hina-chan esta embarazada – que sus oídos habían escuchado bien, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos por la sorpresa – No se, por que escapo, pero hace dos días, ella fue a verme, se sentía mal estos últimos día y me dijo que tenia un retraso, así que le hice una prueba de embarazo... Y dio positivo- Estaba en shock, con esa noticia esa era la razón por la cual se había ido. -_**"No por el engaño de Naruto, si no por que sabia que si se quedaba, le impondrían el sello también a su hij "-**_

Quien mas sabe, de eso -

Nadie solo yo, ella le quería dar la noticia a naruto, pe-pero pensó que eso impediría que el fuera feliz con sakura -

Cuanto tiempo tiene - _**"Increíble y después de todo lo que paso, no tiene rencor, de verdad que es una chica muy inteligente"**_

Ti-tiene 3 me-mese – estaba preocupada no sabia si lo que dijo estaría bien o no, no sabría que decisión tomaría tsunade-sama, y si aun así la mandara a buscar, de nada habrá servido ayudarla a escapar

Suspenderé su búsqueda, y por favor no le digas a nadie de su embarazo... Ni siquiera a él-

Queee! Pe-pero por que, el debe de saber -

NO! todavía no, si ella no le dijo nada por que eh hacerlo nosotras, además se porque se fue –

Hai, tsunade-sama -

Ya había pasado toda una semana estaba en un bosque desconocido para ella nuca había estado en ese bosque, no sabia a donde iría, no tenia agua, y no tenia comida estaba cansada de tanto correr, ya casi no tenia chakra, pero aun no podía darse por vencida. Escucho unos ruidos cerca de ella, cuando activo su byakugan ya era demasiado tarde, tres ninjas la tenían rodeadas tal vez pensó que eran de Konoha pero cuando vio sus bandas eran ninja de la lluvia.

Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí- hablo al parecer el que era, el líder de ese pequeño grupo. Era grande muy robusto, de cabello verde, ojos negros y su banda la tenia en uno de sus brazos

Pero, que linda es – hablo el segundo, era pequeño con sus ojos violetas y cabello blanco, corto tenia su venda la frente

Mira y al parecer es de konoha, y valla es nada mas y nada menos que una hyuga – Hablo un tercero, era como el primero solo que un poco mas pequeño y su banda la tenia en la frente

Va-vallan-se – se maldijo ella misma, por todavía no haberse quitado su banda, es que quien en su sano juicio quería escapar y todavía tenia la banda de su aldea _"Idiota"_ pensó

Asi que es muy valiente la niñita, JA! - Dijo con sarcasmo el primer hombre, ella no pudo evitar ponerse en posición de batalla, tenia que defenderse

Que tal si nos entretienes un ratito, ah, princesa – Dijo, el tercero mientras se acercaba a ella, no pudo evitar y le dio un golpe en el pecho, el hombre se quejo ese golpe le dolió – MALDITA! - Grito, mientras los otros dos empezaban a pelear con ella, no podía llevar el ritmo de la pelea, estaba cansada, y en un pequeño descuido uno de los hombres le dio una patada al vientre, se retorcía de dolor , no pudo evitar soltar sus lagrimas, estaba llorando era el segundo golpe que le dan ahí, no quería perder a su bebe, no, no quería.

Los dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos, mientras la alzaban y el tercero le arrancaba la chaqueta, y su camisa de red solo dejándola en su top negro, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos es que eso hombres intentaban, violarla, el hombre empezó a besar su cuello, hasta llegar a mordisquear uno de sus pechos por encima del top, lloro con mas desesperación no pudo evitar mas y grito -AYUDA!... AYUDENME – Grito con todo lo que tenia intento gritar otra vez, pero uno de los hombres le tapo la boca. Sintió que todo acabaría ahí, cuando sintió que hombre estaba desabrochando sus pantalones.

Pero de un momento a otro estaba en el piso, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a la persona que ella jamas espero ver . -U-uchi-ha-san – dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

Estaba entrenado con juugo, cuando de repente sintió tres chakras diferentes cerca de ellos, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su entrenamiento, pero después de unos diez minutos escucho y grito, al parecer de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. No le tomo mucha importancia y se voltio para seguir entrenado, pero algo lo sorprendió aun mas. Juugo salio corriendo, al parecer se dirigía hacia donde se escucho la voz de la mujer no pudo evitarlo y salio tras de el, cuando se detuvo, su compañero estaba viendo un punto fijo con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Pero había algo que no entendía por que se puso así de repente y diviso su vista hacia donde su amiga estaba mirando y quedo sorprendido eran los chakras que había sentido hace poco al parecer querían violar a una chica, pero ese no era de su incumbencia después de todo si la chica no sabia defenderse, porque hacerlo el, pero luego vio bien a la chica, no podía creerlo, esa chica era la amiga del dobe, la que no hace mas de un mes estaba pensando en ella, pero que hacia ahí, por que estaba sola y nadie de su aldea la ayudaba, pero lo que mas le molestaba es que esos tipos querían abusar de ella estaba molesto tanto que inconscientemente cerro sus puños estaba tan distraído que no pudo pensar mas, su compañero se lanzo contra los que la tenían inmovilizada, no pudo reaccionar y se abalanzo contra el ultimo que quedaba de pie, lo dejo inconsciente no quería molerlo a puños hasta matarlo por que no quería meterse en problemas.

Cuando voltio a ver a la chica esta lo había nombrado antes de quedar inconsciente. La tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cabaña que estaba habitando con su compañero no era muy grande, pero era cómoda y podían habitar los dos.

Dime, juugo porque la salvaste – Quería saber la respuesta que su compañero le diría pero...

Por que estaba en peligro, además algo me dijo que la ayudara -

Tsk! - algunas veces el no lo entendía

Llegaron a la cabaña y puso a la chica en una habitación extra que había, esperaría a que se despertara para que se fuera, mira que tener a una ninja de konoha no le gustaba, Antes de salir la chica dijo -Na-naru-to-kun, por -por qu-e- voltio la chica aun seguía dormida, tal vez estaba soñando con el dobe pero de que y por que lloraba, mientras se agarraba el vientre tal vez recibió un gran golpe. No le dio tantas vuelta al asunto y salio.

Estaba cansada, no quería despertar sabia que si lo hacia se encontraría con algo que no quería ver, la cabeza le dolía, no recordaba lo que le paso y puff le vino todo a la mente.

Recordó a los tres ninjas que la rodeaban el golpe que recibió, el que la querían violar y por ultimo recordó al uchiha ¿ayudándola? . No aguanto y lloro estaba mal no tan solo físicamente, si no también mentalmente, no sabia en donde estaba, no sabia si su bebe había sobrevivido a ese golpe. Escucho como la puerta abrirse se sentó, rápido haber quien era y era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha, pero como lo diviso bien y noto que traía un plato al parecer comida y un vaso de agua

Despertaste – dijo con su voz fría como siempre, no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía asustada pero a la vez aliviada – Deja de llorar – esas palabras sonaron muy duras, pero el no era de palabras dulces -toma- le dio el plato con comida, no tenia hambre pero tenia que comer para tener energías.

Aa-riga-to, uchiha-san – se metió una cucharada en la boca, alzo un poco la vista, y el la estaba viendo fijamente, no soportaba esa mirada era como la estuviera mirando el alma. No lo soporto y miro hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama y noto que era de día, tal vez ya seria un poco mas del mediodía, quería seguir viendo ese paisaje, pero la voz de sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos

Que hacías en ese bosque sola- tenia que preguntar, por que hasta donde sabia, ella en ese momento estaría siendo novia de naruto, por que el no la ayudo si estaba en peligro había algo que no encajaba, en cambio ella no sabia si responder, pero después de todo era su salvador

y-yo es-escape de ko-konoha – porque en ese preciso momento tenia que tartamudear

Por que- pero que le pasaba estaba preguntando mas de la cuenta

y-yo, es-estoy embarazada –

Es de naruto – se sintió algo estuṕido por preguntar algo que probablemente es evidente, luego vio como ella asentía, algo triste- y por que escapaste – Hinata le contó todo, la traición de naruto con sakura, lo que su padre planeaba para ella. El cada ves quedaba asombrado, pero claro lo disimulaba, no podía creer que su amigo hiciera eso y mucho menos a la chica que tenia enfrente no sabia si creerle o no, pero algo le decía que era verdad

cuando fue la ultima vez que te vio un medico -

Ha-hace una semana – y aun así ella creía que ese bebe estará con vida, no sabia que hacer al principio dijo que al despertar la echaría, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de su mejor amigo-rival.

Te daré dos opciones hyuga – No sabia que estaba haciendo – la primera es que te vallas y sigas tu rumbo como si nada hubiera pasado, y segunda puedes quedarte... Y yo mismo te ayudare junto con juugo – Acababa de escuchar bien el uchiha la quería ayudar, pero luego pensó que lo hacia solo por lastima

y-yo n-no se – Se sincero sabia que no quería la lastima de nadie pero no tena a donde ir además algo le decía que confiara en el uchiha -Es-esta bien, a-acepto tu ayuda – No le quedo otro remedio mas que aceptar, después de todo, era el amigo de Naruto

Bien, ahora descansa, mañana sera un largo- Ella no entendió a que se refería con eso, vio como el salia de la habitación, no aguanto mas y se quedo dormida.

Sasuke al salir de la habitación se encontró con juugo en el corredor, y con tan solo verlo a los ojos, el comprendió su orden y desapareció.

No pudo evitar suspirar sabia que de ahora en adelante, todo cambiaría no solo para el, si no para la chica que estaba en esa habitación. _**-"Por cierto no se como se llama"- **_Pobre acepto esa chica en su casa y no sabe ni como se llama.


	3. capitulo 5

-Dialogo -

"_**pensamientos de otros personajes"**_

"_pensamientos de Hinata"_

"_**pensamientos de Sasuke"**_

**Bueno aquí esta la conti, me tarde un poco esta vez por que estaba de vacaciones pero bueno! Me esforcé mucho en este capitulo y bueno espero les guste mucho.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

**Capitulo 5: Eres mi único apoyo**

Se sentía cansada no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, estaba llorando, ¿por que?, simple, estaba preocupada por su bebe, pero luego recordó al uchiha, el dijo que la ayudaría pero no sabia realmente el por que, termino de despertar y vio a la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama y determino que eran como las nueve de la mañana, Para luego escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría, se asusto un poco pero luego vio de quien se trataba, para luego pasar su vista a una bolsa blanca que llevaba en sus manos.

-bue-buenos di-as uch-uchiha-san – La observo fijamente a los ojos, mientras que ella apartaba la mirada, y se sonrojaba no le gustaba que la miraran de esa forma

-Hyuga, dime...- Pensando bien en lo que le diría – Lo odias – Por la cara que puso se dio de cuenta que no le había entendido la pregunta, de seguro fue muy directo – Naruto, dime, lo odias – Quería ver que respondería la chica, tenia algo de curiosidad por lo que le diría... Mientras que ella no entendía a que venia esa pregunta tal vez la estaba poniendo a prueba a ver que diría, pero ella no mentiría y pues no le quedaría mas que decir lo que siente

Pu-pues, la ver-verdad es qu-que...- Es que esa chica no podía hablar sin tartamudear tanto, es realmente insoportable... No le quedo mas de otra que decirle que no lo hiciera mientras ella lo veía con una cara de terror tal vez se le paso un poco la mano. Pero la chica sonrío un poco y no le quedo mas de otra que intentarlo – Pues, la ver-verdad es que No! - Estaba algo sorprendido, dijo que no, pero como no podía odiar a su amigo-rival... Si el estuviera en el lugar de esa chica, estuviera, golpeándolo hasta que se canse, lo atacaría por donde mas le duele lo traspasaría con mil chidoris si era posible, es que acaso esa chica estaba loca o le estaba tomando el pelo

Por que – no sabia que diría la chica, no tuvo mas opción que escuchar

Por que, yo no podría odiar a la persona que siempre ame y a la que consideraba unos de mis amigos... El fue el que siempre me animo, y por que a pesar de lo que me hi-hizo co-con sa-sakura – Estaba que lloraba no podía negarlo se sentía mal - él es el padre de mi bebe y no por es-eso qui-quiero decir qu-que lo pe-perdono ta-tampoco – Y aunque decía la verdad no podía tratar mas de aguantar las lagrimas - es que si-simple-mente no lo odio – No aguanto mas y se desplomo en llantos, Mientras que sasuke solo la veía y pensaba en lo que dijo una respuesta que no espero, trato de ver algo de inseguridad en lo que decía, pero nada era una determinación sorprendente en sus ojos- "_**Extraña"**_\- pensó

Toma! - Le lanzo la bolsa que llevaba en las manos – Vistete, saldremos – pero antes de que saliera - Te puedes quedar en esta habitación – para luego señalar una puerta que estaba a un lado del closet – Ese es el baño – y recordó otra cosa mas- Tu nombre cual es -

Hi-hinata Hy-hyuga – y volvió ese tartamudeo ya sabia el que había tardado mucho en volver

Bien, a bajo esta el desayuno -

Ha-hai – Vio como el salia de la habitación y reviso la bolsa que el le lanzo y observo que era una camisa de manga corta, color gris al parecer le quedaría apretada y unos pescadores negros con unas rayas azules a los lados de seguro le quedaría como la camisa, y al parecer unas sandalias negras ninjas

Pero no entendió por que le dijo que se vistiera a que refería, y se vio hay sentada en la cama, con su top que siempre se ponía debajo de su camisa de red y su gran chaqueta... es que siempre a estado hablando con sasuke así, sin nada en la parte de arriba, por eso siempre se le quedaba viendo fijamente, se sonrojo como un tomate maduro no soporto la vergüenza y no pudo evitar desmayarse, estaba avergonzada

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ en el comedor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba ya sentado en el comedor, viendo a juugo como hacia el desayuno, Estaba algo confundido por la charla que tuvo con la hyuga, La chica no odiaba al dobe de su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que lo perdonaba a que se refería con eso

Dime, sasuke-kun, por que la ayudas –

No se – El tampoco sabia por que la acepto tan fácilmente – Tal vez por que es diferente a mi, pero al mismo tiempo igual -

No sera por que esta esperando un hijo de tu amigo -

No – Pero que le pasaba a su compañero, estaba muy preguntón últimamente, con respecto a la hyuga – Por que preguntas -

No se, tal vez por que puede ser que te...-

Olvidalo – Sabia hacia donde se dirigía ese conversación, además el no es de ese tipo de persona que se enamoran solo por que si.

Se despertó, le dolía algo la cabeza no sabia por que se desmayo, luego recordó el por que, se sonrojo mas de lo normal, pero tenia que controlarse recordó que el uchiha le dijo que saldrían, tal vez duro mucho tiempo inconsciente, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a donde sasuke le dijo que es un baño, se desvistió y se propuso a bañarse, salio de la ducha, se vistió, se puso la camisa manga corta que hacia que su busto resaltara mas de lo normal, se sintió algo incomoda, así que se dispuso a bajar. Al principio estaba algo perdida, pero luego escucho unas voces y se dirigió hacia ellas

Y ahí estaba sentado en el comedor con el que se suponía era su compañero, él le hizo una seña en forma de que se sentara y desayunara, pero al sentarse vio como sasuke se paraba, es que acaso le molestaba mucho su presencia, se sintió algo mal.

No te preocupes, el siempre es así – Escucho decir de el chico que seguía sentado en la mesa, se sintió algo avergonzada de no prestarle mucha atención – Soy juugo... un placer-

So-soy Hi-hinata – se sintió algo aliviada de ver que el chico era sociable.- Juugo-san, e-eto...- la miro al parecer tendría una duda – Na-nada, o-olvidelo-

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio y de un momento a otro apareció en el comedor, vistiendo de otra forma distinta a como ella lo ha visto, tenia una camisa negra manga corta algo apretada, unos jeans color blanco y unas sandalias ninjas de mismo color que la camisa.

-Vamos, hyuga – Dijo serio, tenia curiosidad a donde la llevaría sasuke, sera que ya no la ayudara mas o... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un dolor agudo que le provenía del vientre se asusto un poco, pero que le estaba pasando al parecer todavía no se había recuperado del todo, el dolor se le paso un poco. Pero esto no se le paso por alto al uchiha, ni a juugo

-Estas bien – le pregunto, sasuke le agradeció a juugo por preguntar primero antes de que el hablara, al parecer el chico como que le leía la mente

Ha-hai, ju-juugo-san – Estaba preocupada, que fue ese dolor tan agudo que sintió, estaba algo asustada – a do-donde vamos u-uchiha-san – pregunto para desvanecer ese ambiente tenso que se hizo por un instante.

No le respondió, pero le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, los tres salieron de la cabaña y ella noto que era algo pequeña, para como se veía por dentro, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la ubicación, al parecer era en medio de un bosque desconocido por ella, tal vez por eso fue que la encontró y entendió que el uchiha posiblemente le guste estar solo sin nadie que le molestara se sintió algo mal, por que tal vez ella seria una carga para el, salio de sus pensamientos, hasta que empezaron a correr por el bosque al parecer juugo también iría con ellos, tenían como media hora corriendo hasta que diviso lo que posiblemente era una pequeña aldea, empezaron a caminar al estar en la entrada de la aldea se sintió algo extraña al parecer esa aldea no se encontraba en ningún mapa por lo que noto, caminaron unos cinco minutos, hasta que vio como juugo tomaba otra dirección opuesta a la de ellos, de seguro iría por víveres o algo por el estilo, ellos siguieron caminado hasta encontrarse con un gran edificio blanco, muy conocido por ella claro hace ya dos semanas había estado en uno parecido, vio de reojo al uchiha y noto que el la estaba viendo fijamente, pero por que estaban hay, que pretendía el uchiha. Entraron y vio como el se acercaba a la chica que estaba atendiendo en la recepción, diciendo que tenia una cita, vio como la chica sonreía confirmando que era cierto, los guío hasta una puerta blanca con un nombre en ella al recibir un adelante de parte de la otra persona, entraron noto que era una doctora la que la atendería, ella la observo y le sonrío de una manera tierna

-Sientense, por favor – dijo ella, la hyuga obedeció, mientras que el uchiha solo se rescoto de la puerta con los brazos cruzado – Bien, por lo que veo vienes por una revisión... cierto? – ella no sabia de lo que estaba hablando la mujer que tenia enfrente, a que se refería con eso

Si – respondió el uchiha sorprendiendo ala hyuga por la respuesta.

La doctora preparo todo para atender a hinata, y como vio que sasuke se retiraría le pidió que se quedara, pensó que después de todo si la chica estaba haciendo una revisión para ver si esta embarazada el como padre debería quedarse y apoyarla

Dime tu nombre – le dijo la doctora mientras la acostaba y la revisaba

Hi-hinata... - no sabia si decir su apellido o no, y después de todo opto por no decirlo

-Bien, hinata tienes que ser fuerte para lo que te diré- Dijo muy seria, al parecer esa era la palabra mas común que hinata escuchaba últimamente, Mientras que la doctora revisaba el vientre de hinata noto que en uno de sus costados tenia un moretón y al parecer tenia una gran presión en el - Has recibido un golpe en las ultimas semanas -

y-yo me ca-caí... por las es-escaleras – La doctora no le creyó el moretón que tenia era de golpe no de una caída.

Hinata por lo que veo y es muy duro de decirte es que... has perdido a tu bebe - Pero que estaba escuchando, ya no tendría a su bebe, pero como, por que, mientras empezaba a llorar, sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos de la sorpresa es que esa doctora estaba loca o que, y pensó en lo sucedido a la hyuga al parecer ese ataque en el bosque cuando la salvo si tuvo efecto, por eso la pregunta del golpe

Por que- pregunto estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo evitar preguntar, observaba como la chica que tenia al lado o dejaba de llorar

Ella recibió dos golpes directamente en el vientre, al principio note que era uno, hecho recientemente pero luego sentí una gran presión en el lugar donde se situaba el vientre y vi que era otro también reciente de hace como una semana – ella escuchaba atentamente, entonces pensó en el día que escapo al parecer su padre, después de todo si hizo que lo perdiera, pero ella no entendía nada, mientras que sasuke no salia de su asombro dos golpes, pero como, si el la salvo y los rufianes solo le dieron uno, pero luego se dio de cuenta, de que al parecer antes de que se encontraran ya había recibido otro, pero de quien.

Habían regresado a la cabaña, se quedo quieta en la puerta dándole la espalda al uchiha, quería llorar, se sentía mal es que ni el destino quería que fuera feliz, mientras que el no sabia que hacer, acepto ayudarla solo por que tendría el hijo de su amigo-rival y ahora no tenia nada que la conectara a ella, pero de seguro necesitaría ayuda, mientras pensaba vio como ella se volteaba y quedaba frente a el, la vio a los ojos los tenia hinchado al igual que su nariz al parecer estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, ella no aguanto mas y se abalanzo hacia el uchiha haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y empezando a llorar como si se la vida se le fuera en ello se aferro a su camisa mientras se la empapaba, al notar como ella estaba tan desechada no tuvo mas opción que abrazarla, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, el no era de consolar a las personas pero al ver como esa chica estaba, sentía ganas de protegerla que nadie la tocara a excepción de el. Se quedaron así por varias horas hasta que ella se calmo, dejo de llorar y al parecer se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, la cargo acomadandola entre sus brazos, mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho, y la llevo a su habitación, la acomodo en su cama y se dispuso a salir cuando

O-onegai, sasuke-kun que-quedate – había escuchado bien, le pidió que se quedara pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el haber escuchado su nombre salir de su boca, se voltio a verla a los ojos haber si estaba segura y lo que vio en ellos lo desconcertó, lo veía con tristeza y una soledad. No tuvo mas opción y se puso en marcha hacia la cama con gesto le dijo que se arrimara mientras el se sentaba en la orilla, algo lo tenia inquieto desde que llegaron

Dime Hinata, quien te golpeo antes de que nos encontráramos -Se sintió extraño por llamarla por su nombre, pero noto como ella se tensaba al parecer no le diría nada así que se dispuso a irse

Es-espera...- no sabia que hacer si decirle o no, ella le contó por que había escapado pero claro, omitiendo una que otra parte, pero con lo que paso hoy ya nada tenia sentido para ella y contarle a sasuke no le haría mal a nadie – Fu-fue, mi O-otou-san – le costo mucho decirlo. Mientras que el solo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que un padre fuera capaz de hacerle eso a un hijo, el no era experto en relaciones de padre e hijo, pero el sabia que a pesar de que padre fuera duro y frio con el era por que lo quería, o bueno eso le decía su madre

Por que – dijo y vio como se volvió a tensar

E-el no que-quería que lo tu-tuviera, por eso escape – se enfureció y apretó los puños inconscientemente

es-esta bien – tal vez no debió decirle nada a sasuke vio como se enfurecía y apretaba sus puños

Por que no lo enfrentaste – sus voz salio mas seria que antes y con un tono de molestia

Por que... No soy ri-rival para el, yo so-soy mu-muy de-debil – El se relajo un poco, por la sinceridad de la chica de verdad que le fue muy difícil decirle eso en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella, vio como ella bajaba la cabeza, se acerco a ella le tomo de la barbilla se acerco un poco casi rosando sus labios

No le bajes la mirada a nadie... ni a mi – se alejo un poco como para verla a los ojos y vio como estaba sonrojada, le gustaba mucho cuando ella se sonrojaba y mas si era para el – Te entrenare – Vio como habría los ojos de sorpresa iba decir algo pero el continuo -Y cuando seas fuerte, te enfrentaras a tu padre – Ella había escuchando bien la entrenaría, solo para enfrentar a su padre, no tenia mucho que pensar, después de todo ya no le quedaba nada y no tenia nada que perder

Ha-hai – Acepto, vio como el se paraba y se retiraba de su habitación se sintió algo sola después de que el se fuera, pero se dispuso a dormir después de todo ella no seria la misma después de ese día

Había pasado ya un mes y nadie en Konoha, sabia el paradero de Hinata, Tsunade estaba algo preocupada por ella, no sabia donde estaba, si estaría bien, se estaba arrepintiendo de la orden que dio para que nadie en la aldea la buscara, pero claro al saber todo lo que le había pasado era comprensible por que se fue, pero lo que le preocupaba era naruto todo los días iba a su oficina preguntado por la hyuga tal vez, estaba arrepentido del engaño que le hizo y la quería encontrar por que hasta mas de una vez le pidió una misión que tuviera, que ver con la búsqueda de ella, estaba parada frente a la ventana viendo ese magnifico atardecer que se le presentaba antes sus ojos no podía dejar de pensar en ella ya que después de todo ella le tomo un cariño, después de demostrarle lo fuerte que puede llegar hacer, se sentó en su silla y sacando de la gaveta de su escritorio una botella de sake, en esos momentos no sabia que hacer.

Se sentía arrepentido, estúpido, como un cobarde, no podía evitar sentirse así, desde que estuvo con sakura en ese bosque, se sintió el hombre mas feliz, pero al ver como lastimo a Hinata por ello y el saber que escapo por su culpa, no sabia que hacer y hay estaba sentado en el monumentos de los hokages pensando, por que cada vez que pedía una misión para buscar a hinata tsunade-sama se negaba no entendía por que, claro la vieja al enterarse de lo que le hizo, el y sakura se llevaron un gran regaño de parte de ella y una gran desaprobación de sus amigos. Pero el era un hombre y tenia sus necesidades después de todo, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, ahora lo importante era encontrar a la hyuga y pedirle una gran disculpa

Ya hace un mes que empezó su entrenamiento con sasuke, y no la tenia nada fácil, no le atinaba aunque sea un simple golpe, tal vez el ya se estaba impacientando y en cualquier momento la abandonaría, se sintió algo triste pensar en eso, por que apesar de el ser tan duro con ella, el era su único apoyo en ese momento y haría todo lo posible por que no se alejara de ella

Concentrate – Le dijo mientras la golpeaba y la mandaba a volar hacia un árbol -Levantate, Hyuga- Noto como no se pudo parar, dio un leve suspiro -Terminamos por hoy – Estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando

N-no a-aun n-no -Dijo mientras se levantaba, a el le gustaba eso de ella su determinación pero sabia que eso no bastaba para hacerla fuerte, tenia que darle una motivación, una razón mas fuerte y sabia que lo que le diría a continuación la lastimara mucho o tal vez lo odiaría, pero debía de intentarlo

-Eres débil – con el tono mas serio que tenia

pero que acababa de escuchar, el le acaba de decir débil, pero porque se sentía tan triste y deprimida si ella ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar y a decirse ella misma "débil" pero que se lo diga el es como si la estuvieran matando

-No puedes ni esquivar un simple golpe – se estaba arrepintiendo, pero el empezó eso y tenia que terminarlo, mientras veía que se levantaba con la mirada en el piso tal vez de vergüenza -por eso huiste, no pudiste enfrentar a tu padre – ella sabia que tenia la razón, se sorprendió de lo que dijo, no le gustaba a donde iba a llegar esto -por eso es que perdistes a tu hijo... eres una inútil – dijo mientras veía como se paralizo _**-Tsk! Maldición- **_Abrió los ojos como platos, quedo paralizada con lo que sasuke le dijo

_-Débil, inútil, por eso no pude proteger a mi hijo- _sus ojos no aguantaron y salieron lagrimas de ellos, era cierto lo que el decía, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por no poder proteger a su hijo... tenia ganas de destruir todo, de masacrar, de matar... Sasuke sabia que se le había ido algo la mano en nombrar la perdida de la hyuga pero debía darle una razón por la cual luchara, intento acercarse a ella pero algo le sorprendió, ella estaba desprendiendo una gran cantidad de chakra como cuando peleo con naruto y le salían las colas del zorro solo que ese chakra era rojo y este era blanco, intento tocarla, pero se sorprendió al ver como desapareció a una gran velocidad apareciendo detrás de el, a penas y pudo notar que ella desenvaino su katana, al ver que ella tenia su katana en sus manos decidida a matarlo trato de llamarla, lo único que salio de sus labios fue un quejido de dolor, Por que la hyuga logro darle un gran golpe en la boca del estomago que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol, cuando se levanto estaba acorralado por la hyuga que sostenía la katana en su cuello un mal movimiento y hasta hay llegaría el uchiha, noto que sus ojos tenían lagrimas, tenia una mirada de odio, de dolor y de soledad, el sabia lo que era ese sentimiento, noto como ella apretaba mas la katana contra su cuello haciendo que se le hiciera un hilillo de sangre que se perdió hasta su camisa, la llamo otra vez, pero de repente sintió como ella se desmayaba, tal vez por que ya no le quedaba chakra, la cargo hasta a su habitación, para luego pasar a darse un baño después de todo no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

Se sentía cansada, se sentó y recordó todo lo que había pasado no pudo evitar llorar, ya no se quería sentirse así, no quería seguir sufriendo, noto que estaba en su habitación y estaba oscuro tal vez ya era de noche se levanto de la cama y salio por la ventana hacia el lago que se encontraba cerca de ahí, quería estar sola. Se arrodillo frente al lago y comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse

-Hyuga- esa voz, ella sabia de quien era esa voz, no quería verlo le daba pena verlo después de lo sucedido – tu no tienes la culpa- es que acaso le estaba leyendo los pensamientos o que – fui muy duro contigo- se sentía como un estúpido por decirle esas cosas a la hyuga pero después de todo el empezó todo

-No, n-no im-importa uch-uchiha-san – secándose las lagrimas pero sin voltease – Después de todo, u-usted ti-ene to-toda la ra-zon, yo so-soy una inu-inutil que no pudo ni proteger a su pro-propio hi-hijo – no aguanto mas y comenzo a llorar de nuevo, se levanto para irse corriendo pero al pasar por el lado de sasuke, noto que el la agarro del brazo y se posiciono frente a ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-Tu no eres débil- dijo el sorprendiendo a la hyuga

-y-yo no ne-necesito de tu la-lastima- mientras bajaba el rostro

-No es lastima, es la verdad- Mientras tomaba su barbilla y hacia que lo viera a los ojos – solo necesitas entrenar – acercándose mas, rosando sus labios, observo como ella se sonrojo, sonrío de lado, le gustaba eso – Descansa mañana sera duro- la soltó y desapareció mientras que ella no entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar, que era ese sentimiento que tuvo. No lo penso mas y se dirigio hacia la cabaña después de todo mañana seria un día duro

Estaba cansada de soportar esas miradas que le reprochaban por sus actos, pero ella sabia que fue muy mala amiga de su parte por así decirlo, y ahora por su estupidez de no querer quedarse sola tiene que soportar los rechazos de sus amigos y tener todo el día encima a naruto sin que se quede quieto aunque sea por un minuto

-Sakura-chan, sakura-chan, me estas escuchando – Dijo naruto a casi nada de distancia de ella

-Si, naruto- desanimada es que por que, eligió ese camino fácil, a ella no le gustaba naruto para nada, aun sentía algo por sasuke y por ser tan egoísta tiene que soportar su castigo... si por que así le decía estar con naruto, un castigo

-Y bueno para cuando nos casaremos sakura-chan – dijo muy emocionado el uzumaki

-No se naruto, no te apresures-

-Es que ya quiero casarme contigo, tener una familia, ese siempre fue mi sueño, claro aparte de ser hokage, jejejejejejejeje! ... Hey sakura-chan me estas escuchando – Estaba harta de escucharlo hablar ya quería que se callara la boca y dejara de soñar con cosas absurdas

Naruto no dejaba de hablar y ella ya se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia, le pidió a naruto que la levara a su casa y así lo hizo el con mucho gusto, la dejo en la puerta de su casa y al despedirla para darle un beso ella solo aparto la cara, no le gustaba para nada que el la besara, solo lo evadía sin que el se diera cuenta o eso creía ella.

Cuando naruto se despidió de ella como de costumbre y se fue triste, se sentía estúpido, ella le volvió a esquivar el beso ya de un tiempo para acá se había dado de cuenta solo que no lo quería admitir, por miedo a quedarse solo el sabia que con sakura no iría mas allá de una relación de amigos con derechos y por que eran humanos y cada uno necesitaba sus necesidades como adultos que eran o trataban de ser

Al día siguiente se levanto, se ducho y se dirigio hacia el comedor y noto que el uchiha la veía fijamente como si la estuviera comiendo con la mirada, se sonrojo y se sentó quedando en frente al ver como juugo llego con el desayuno el gruño y se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose hasta la salida.

Salio de la casa y se adentro hacia el bosque, estaba algo confundido, por que se le quedo viendo de esa manera tan descarada a la hyuga, no sabia por que se sentía así cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, tal vez después de todo si le tenia lastima, pero no era eso, era algo mas profundo como si se conectara con ella al solo verla a los ojos, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto... Y comenzo a entrenar con su espada, duro así por unas horas mas y se rescoto de un árbol que estaba cerca, cerro lo ojos y a su mente le vino una imagen que lo perturbo era como si estuviera en un sueño, era la hyuga estaba de espalda mientras que tarareaba una canción de cuna muy linda, la llamo pero ella no volteo, la volvió a llamar y no había respuesta alguna, se estaba impacientando es que acaso la hyuga lo estaba ignorando, se acerco un poco y noto como la hyuga se voltio a verle a los ojos con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, a darse cuenta de que era un bebe, abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, ¿es que acaso la hyuga si tuvo su bebe? O lo mas sorprendente es que es el hijo de naruto, pero porque el estaba pensando en esas cosas, por que se siente frustrado y molesto al saber que la hyuga si tuvo su hijo con naruto retrocedió unos pasos atrás y ya no era alto ahora era un niño mientras se inspeccionaba subió su vista y noto como la hyuga era besada por naruto con su hijo en brazos

-_**Hinata- **_la llamo pero no hubo respuesta-_** hinata- **_ volvió a intentar es como si se desesperara- _**hianataaaaaa- **_Grito con todo, y era como si no existiera para ella eso lo lleno de rencor, cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños a mas no poder, para luego pasar a escuchar un -_Te amo, Naruto-kun- _Departe de la hyuga estaba que explotaba, se sentía molesto como se atrevía a decir eso delante de el, pero que era eso lo que le molestaba tanto, el verla con naruto, o verla con el hijo que esperaba de el, o peor aun escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, sentía una gran furia, no pudo pensar mas era como si todo lo que tenia era remplazado por una calidez inigualable, era como si le estuvieran purificando se sentía tan bien estar así

-Sasuke-kun- Escucho como lo llamaban pero esa voz era de... -sasuke-kun-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, noto como la hyuga estaba frente de el con una cara de preocupación, desde cuando le estaba llamando, se sentía en una pesadilla, la miro fijamente a los ojos y noto como ella se sonrojaba, eso era lo que le gusta de ella, espera... _**-Me gusta- **_pero desde cuando, como fue que paso, su subconsciente lo estaba traicionando o era solo una estúpida broma, vio como ella sonrío aliviada de seguro estaba preocupada por el, se relajo un poco cerro los ojos, sonrío un poco de lado, abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente, le agarro la mejilla y le dijo

-Me Gustas- Nunca penso decirle eso a una mujer, y mucho menos a una hyuga, pero no por ello seria un bobo enamoradizo y le rendía pleitesía ni nada, solo lo dijo por decirlo, el sabia que nunca esperaría una respuesta de parte de ella...

**CONTINUARA...**

**si te gusto deja comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 6

Dialogo

-Hablan-

"_**Pensamientos de Sasuke"**_

"_Pensamientos de Hinata"_

**Capítulo 6: No eres débil **

"_**De eso se trata, de coincidir con gente que te haga ver cosas que tú no ves. Que te enseñen a mirar con otros ojos"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le da un último ataque al hombre frente a él, clavando su espada en el abdomen, escuchando como grita, mientras seguido de otro grito desgarrador al haberle dado vuelta, saco su katana y la sangre no tardo en salir llegándole hasta sus pies. Se escuchó unos gritos femeninos seguidos de unos masculinos, volteo buscando con la mirada, observo como el pecho de su compañera bajaba y subía por el esfuerzo recién empleado. Observa como ella lo mira de reojo y el aparto la mirada, los dos estaban incómodos por lo sucedido hace días. Cerro los ojos y tomo aire por la nariz, lo recordó; como los dos estaban viéndose fijamente, frente a ese lago tan cercas de juntar sus labios y a él solo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle, _**"Me Gustas" **_no hubo respuestas después de allí, ya que inocente como siempre la Hyuga se desmayó. Negó con la cabeza tenía que dejar esos pensamientos absurdos él sabía que entre ellos no pasaría nada, la vio hay sentada en una de las raíces de un árbol. Se veía cansada y sucia por toda esa sangre que los rodeaba

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto con tosquedad y algo de frialdad. Ella asintió y vio como habré la boca dudando en decir algo

-U-uchiha-san... creo que ya- ya es hora de-de regresar...-

Se aproximó hacia ella y le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

Dudo un poco, pero al fin y al cabo, termino por aceptar la ayuda. Tomo su mano áspera a comparación a la de ella que era suave, un toque eléctrico recorrió por el brazos de los dos, extrañados pero aun así la termino de ayudar a ponerse de pie, evitado la mirada del él que no le gusto

-Caminaremos hasta la aldea, y entregaremos el pergamino- Pensó que tal vez dejaría de hacer misiones seguidas a esa aldea, es que si no fuera porque lo recompensan bien con las misiones que hacen.

Esta vez tenían que recuperar unos pergaminos de suma importancia para la aldea, que a pesar de ser pequeña y oculta en los mapas poseía grandes riquezas, ¿Cómo cuáles? Jutsus poderos y antiguos, de tan solo recordar lo que les dijo el alcalde antes de partir en busca de los ladrones_** -Es un pergamino muy poderoso, no puede caer en manos equivocadas-**_ y al preguntarle al viejo que contenía, se le erizo la piel, haciendo que la adrenalina de su cuerpo aumentara.

Después de caminar alrededor de cuatro horas, se detuvieron a descansar por un momento, el uchiha se sentó en una roca y Hinata se sentó quedando frente a él, alzo la mirada y al ver como la miraba fijamente se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, quería preguntarle algo pero no sabía si hacerlo o no

-E-eto, U-uchiha-san ese p-pergamino de que...- estaba muy nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Mientras que el solo la miraba fijamente, esperando a que terminara de hablar -Q-que contiene e-ese pergamino-

-Es un contrato- dijo tan seco

-¿Un contrato? ¿D-de que?-

-Jutsu de invocación- y al ver como no entendía, trato de explicárselo- ¿Sabes que para poder invocar un animal? Se necesita de un contrato, realizado por ellos y que sea firmado por la persona que quiere invocarlo-

-¿Y q-que clase d-de animal, e-es de e-ese contrato?- tenía mucha curiosidad, ella sabía que eso era posible, después de todo Naruto invocaba a los sapos cuando necesitaba dejarle un mensaje, y ante tal pensamiento se puso algo triste y tuvo ganas de llorar no podía creer que a esas altura de su situación siga pensando en él.

-Un animal, que solo puede ser invocado por personas de sangre pura-

Trago fuerte ante tal tono que uso, mas frio y tosco, de tan solo ver que su mirada se oscureció sabía que no estaba jugando

-Y-y C-cuál es ese...- No podía articular palabra alguna sin tener un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

-¡El Tigre Blanco! De poder igual que la de un Bijuu- de tan solo imaginárselo le causaba adrenalina en el cuerpo quería saber cómo era y que tan fuerte podría llegar a ser y pensar que de tan solo invocarlo aunque sea unos minutos te arruinaría sin dejarte ni siquiera con una gota de chacra en el cuerpo. Observo como la Hyuga temblaba de miedo frente a él, era increíble el miedo que podía tener esa niña de tan solo nombrarle esa invocación.

Escucharon unos ruidos salir de unos arbustos cerca, el Uchiha se levantó tomando el mango de su katana esperando el momento de atacar, mientras que la Hyuga se puso de pie con dificultad temblando y poniéndose detrás de él Uchiha en posición de ataque

-¿Quién?- Pregunto tan directo y frio como siempre

En frente de ellos apareció una chica de un aspecto mugrienta y maloliente, una ninja que al parecer acababa de terminar una pelea porque estaba herida, pero heridas superficiales nada grave, su banda de la frente señalaba que era una ninja del rayo

-A-ayude-me...- Dijo antes de caer desmayada ante ellos

No se relajó, esa chica le traía mala espina no le caía para nada bien y que sea una ninja del rayo menos, pero a la Hyuga no le importó de donde viniera salió a socorrerla.

-Hay que ayudarla- Dijo la Hyuga con sus ojos de su suplica que solo ella podía hacer, estaba por negarse, esa chica no le daba mucha confianza -U-uchiha-san por favor- Casi en suplica

El solo suspiro y se acercó a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo, la tomo de un brazo echándosela en la espalda como si fuera un costal de papas, no tenía la menor consideración con ella ni porque estuviera lastimada e inconsciente.

Caminaron un largo rato más hasta que lograron llegar a la cabaña, se adentraron a ella y el Uchiha aventó su equipaje a un lado del sofá de la sala mientras dejaba ala ninja, subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación busco una toalla y ropa, para dirigirse a tomar una relajante y deliciosa ducha.

La Hyuga se acercó a la chica que estaba tendida en el sofá, saco todo lo necesario para curarla, y al terminar la dejo descansar mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena, mañana tendrían que ir a entregar el pergamino

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto un Juugo acercando se a la Hyuga con intensión de ayudarla a preparar la cena

-Estaba en el bosque herida, y decidí ayudarla aún no se despierta- Dijo mientras pelaba una papa

-Está bien- tomo una papa y empezó a pelarla

. . .

Despertó, no sabía en donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba es que estaba por cumplir una misión y un enemigo desconocido se interpuso en su camino, se sentó con calma y lo primero que analizo fue las vendas que tenía al parecer alguien la había ayudado noto que estaba acostada en un mueble quería detallar el lugar donde se encontraba, solo pudo divisar que estaba en la sala, se levantó con cuidado quería inspeccionar el lugar, escucho unas voces, ¿que debía hacer? No sabía si eran aliados o enemigos, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta en donde se escuchaban las voces. Observo que era una muchacha, no muy alta, con piel pálida y cabellos negro con reflejos en azul y un muchacho alto, robusto al parecer fuerte y de cabellos naranja.

Su inspección fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que cayera al suelo de rodillas abriendo bruscamente la puerta por donde estaba viendo hace unos segundos atrás, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

La peli azul salió de inmediato a socorrerla, se agacho a su altura y le toco la frente.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, p-pero ¿qu-quién eres?- un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-Ven- Hinata la levanto lentamente dirigiéndose a la sala.

La recostó y arropo en el sofá, poniendo en su cabeza una compresa fría

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar un poco más tranquila

-Me llamo Hinata- dijo amablemente

-¿en dónde estoy?-

Hinata no sabía que responder en ese momento -Bue-bueno esta-estabas herida en el bos-bosque y yo, yo pu-pues yo...- los nervios la estaban consumiendo, no sabía cómo decirle sentía sus mejillas explotar

-Te ayudamos, confórmate con eso- Se escuchó una voz seca y ronca entrando a la sala.

Las dos chicas voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz, haciendo que la chica acostada en el mueble se sentara rápidamente mientras fruncía el ceño y carraspeando su nombre como si veneno fuera -Uchiha-

El moreno solo la vio con una ceja arriba algo sorprendido, inspecciono a la chica y no era nada del otro mundo, cabello largo color avellana claro, su piel blanca igual o más blanca que la Hyuga y sus ojos grises claros.

-Tsk- Chasqueo sus dientes dándole la espalda a ambas chicas y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Me tengo que ir- alterada intento levantarse del sofá pero solo logro caer al suelo de un solo golpe.

-Por favor- Hinata la levantó volviendo a sentarla en el sofá -Estas muy débil- la miro fijamente -quédate- suplico.

La chica no apartaba su mirada de ella y al ver su situación solo suspiro y se resignó -Está bien- se quedó viendo fijamente un poco más a la peli azul y abrió sus ojos como platos -Tu eres una Hyuga- confirmando el por qué el color de esos ojos tan extraños de la chica.

Hinata se sorprendió de sobre manera y sus mejillas empezaron tomar color, se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué haces con él Uchiha?- pregunto como si nada -dime, ¿por qué no estás en Konoha?-

-Bu-bueno yo, e-etto yo- Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios -Po-por favor, des-descansa- estaba dispuesta a irse cuando una mano tomo de su muñeca impidiendo seguir.

-Responde- Exigió la chica con un semblante serio y ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo en un susurro -Luego hablaremos-

La chica solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y la soltó.

-Está bien- se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, y la Hyuga tomo rumbo a la cocina.

Entro a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha y de Juugo, se dispuso a seguir en lo que estaba antes de ser interrumpida por la chica.

Termino de preparar la cena, se sentaron todos en la mesa y todos se concentraron solo en comer ninguno dijo nada y al terminar de cenar el Uchiha se puso a lavar los platos sucios, mientras dejaba que la Hyuga se fuera a dormir.

Al día siguiente fue directo a preparar el desayuno pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró con el desayuno listo en la mesa.

-Buenos días- la castaña saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba a la Hyuga por los hombros y hacia que se sentara junto a ella -espero que no te moleste que hiciera el desayuno-

Está solo sonrío un poco y negó con la cabeza -Al parecer estas mejor-

-¡hai!- animada y con una gran sonrisa- gracias a ti-

Esto hizo que se sonrojara y que la chica riera más.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto la Hyuga, haciendo que de la nada la sonrisa de la chica desapareciera por completo quedando seria.

No quería decirle su nombre, no podía confiar en nadie eso siempre se lo dijeron, pero con esta chica era diferente se sentía muy bien con ella.

Y en un hilillo de voz le dijo -Shiki- como si no quisiese decirle

-qué lindo nombre- amable como siempre, en eso se acordó de algo se levantó rápido y así como se fue regresó en un santiamén.

Estiro sus brazos y en sus manos coloco lo que parecía ser su banda, que la reconocía por ser una ninja del rayo -Toma, se te cayo-

La chica acepto la banda, con su mirada seria la observaba cuidadosamente, la apretó con sus manos acercándola a su pecho suspiro un poco.

-Arigato- su mirada se encontró con la mirada perlada de la Hyuga –creo que ya es hora de irme-

-por favor, quédate un poco más- su voz se escuchó con algo de preocupación

-Por qué debería de…-

-Hyuga- la voz dura de Sasuke interrumpió a la castaña.

En cuanto la Hyuga escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del Uchiha se levantó con nerviosismo, él Uchiha solo la vio de arriba abajo y con su voz dura y seca

-sígueme- se dio la vuelta y empezó con su andar dándole a entender a la Hyuga que lo siguiera.

Se quedó parada unos segundos, en cuanto reaccionó volteó a ver a la chica que aún estaba sentada en la mesa, hizo una reverencia y salió dando una pequeña carrera para alcanzar al Uchiha.

La chica quedó un poco en shock no sabía que había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, en un momento estaba hablando con la Hyuga y en otro viendo como el Uchiha se la llevaba, esa acción hizo que frunciera el ceño y tener una razón más para irse pronto de ese lugar, sintió como el peli naranja del día anterior se sentaba en frente de ella a desayunar él solo le regalo una sonrisa y no se dirigieron a entablar una conversación.

El viento soplaba con una calma inigualable, estaba parado cerca del lago y en cuanto escuchó a la Hyuga llegar se dio vuelta y a paso lento se dirigió a ella quedando muy cerca

-No confió en ella- soltó como si nada y acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella, pasó a acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ante tal acto solo quedó confundida por lo que dijo y que le estuviera pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja hacía más confuso la situación.

-¿qué?-

-Esa chica se tiene que ir- dijo y se alejó un poco- hoy- dio la vuelta dando a entender que se marchaba.

-espera- se acercó a él y lo tomo de la manga de su camisa -¿por qué?-

-Tsk- se soltó con algo de brusquedad y trato de seguir su camino, pero al ver que la Hyuga se posiciono en frente y con los brazos extendidos dando a entender que no le dejaría pasar

-solo dime porque no confías- no había ni un rastro de miedo en lo que dijo y por algún motivo sorprendió al Uchiha

Se acercó a ella posicionando su mano en su hombro y con la suavidad más grande del mundo la aparto de un solo movimiento, pero al parecer no fue tan suave porque la Hyuga casi caía al suelo.

Esta al recuperarse de ese brusco empujón que le dio él, se sintió algo ofendida que no la tomara en serio y como si fuera una niña pequeña inflo sus cachetes mientras se tornaban de color rojo por un momento no se sentía como ella por hacer lo que tenía pensado, con el valor que tomó en ese momento corrió hacía el Uchiha y con todas las fuerzas que tenía se colgó en su espalda como un mono, reclamándole una respuesta.

Este acto hizo que se sorprendiera y de alguna forma le diera algo de risa, después de sacudirse ( o fingir quitársela de encima) y tratar de sacársela con intentos totalmente fallidos se resignó y con un suspiro y la Hyuga aún en su espalda pidiendo una clase de explicación, se acercó a un árbol, la soltó bruscamente dejando que se golpeara con el duro suelo, rio un poco al escuchar como la chica se quejaba lo más bajito posible, suspiro una vez más y se sentó quedando frente a frente.

La chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro aún no creía lo que hizo y su sonrisa se agrando un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que si pudo conseguir lo que quería.

La veía muy serio y de la nada soltó –esa chica esconde algo-

-¿algo como que?- no tartamudeo pero si se escuchó un leve nerviosismo

-no sé, pero no lo quiero averiguar-

-¿Por qué te es muy difícil confiar en las personas?-

-¿Cuántas veces te han traicionado?, por confiar en todos-

Se tensó ante lo dicho y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Dime, ¿Qué has conseguido por tu confianza hacía las personas?-

-E-eso no…-

-Si tiene mucho que ver, demasiado-

-T-tu n-no sa-sabes nada-

-que no se- afirmo con un tono irónico- eres tu quien no sabe nada-

-N-no en-entiendes lo que, es perder a- no podía hablar, esa conversación no le agradaba

-Hyuga- el Uchiha obligo a verlo a los ojos.- No me importa perder a ese tipo de gente, que no quiere estar conmigo y solo ve en mi un interés absurdo… yo eh perdido gente que amo y adoro-

-Y mira en lo que te has convertido- dijo firme, y al darse cuenta de sus palabras- L-lo si-siento Uchi-uchiha-san-

El Uchiha solo alzo una ceja y ante esas palabras solo se molestó.

-Tsk- se levantó y más atrás ella también.

-Y-yo no de-debí- sus nervios empezaron a comérsela por dentro.

-si te molesta mi presencia, entonces, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, porque no te largas y vuelves a los brazos de tu amado y de tu mejor amiga- él ya no era dueño de sus palabras, su orgullo era el que estaba hablando en esos momentos, se notaba su furia desbordar por todo su ser.

-De-detente- sus lágrimas empezaban a asomarse de sus ojos perlados

-Vuelve con tu padre, tal vez y este feliz de que le hayas dado el gusto de tener razón todo ese tiempo-

-Ba-basta-

-Regresa hacer el trapo de muchos, la burla de todos y la vergüenza de haber deshonrado a tu clan-

-Es-estas mo-molesto es to-todo-

-¿Por qué crees que no confió en nadie?- cada vez se alteraba más y su tono de voz aumentaba a uno alto y brusco.- todos quieren mi cabeza- se respondió así mismo.- no puedo confiar ni siquiera en mi sombra-

-Po-por favor, de-detente- suplicando

-¿Por qué?, ¿no quieres escuchar como eh acabado convirtiéndome en un monstruo, en un solitario vengador, al cual todos quieren matar?-

-Tú n-no eres así-

-no creas conocerme Hyuga-

-No lo hago-

-Yo no soy débil como tú-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, pasaron minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, para ellos que se veían fijamente a los ojos fue como estar encerrados en una eternidad no lograban escuchar nada a su alrededor.

Hinata bajo su mirada y con algo de tristeza al haber escuchado las terribles palabras de Sasuke, tomo una bocanada grande de aire, aún sin alzar su vista y con un hilillo de voz.

-sé que no confías en ella- y con algo de temor en sus palabras continuo.- pe-pero yo si-

_**-maldición- **_supuso eso desde un principio, pero había otra cosa que le molestaba, entrecerró sus ojos y pensó que tal vez eso era una manera de cambiar el tema, al parecer sus palabras tuvieron algún afecto -¿Qué quieres Hyuga?-

La chica se sonrojo _–me atrapo- _no sabía si reírse por ser tan predecible al querer cambiar el tema o si correr para que él Uchiha no descargara un chidori contra ella.

-Ella po-podría que-quedarse un tiempo con no-nosotros-

Hubo unos minutos más de silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento soplar.

-so-solo hasta que se re-recupere- alzo su cabeza que siempre estuvo abajo, para ver la reacción de Sasuke que estuvo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Al ver su rostro no identificaba ningún tipo de emoción o reacción solo sus ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera pensando.

-No- dijo seco

-por favor- se acercó a él y le suplico –sé que ella es una buena persona- se acercó un poco más –por favor- volvió a suplicar

\- Saldrás lastimada- abrió sus ojos y poso su mano en la mejilla de ella.

La mirada de la Hyuga se entristeció, bajando su cabeza en señal de que entendía a qué se refería.

-ella es diferente, lo sé-

–está bien, de un modo u otro aprenderás- le dio su aprobación en forma de disculpa por todo lo que dijo hace un momento, luego de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

No sabía a qué se refería con _salir lastimada_, sonrió un poco por haberlo convencido, aún no supo cómo lo había logrado de hecho cuando le dijo que no, tenía pensado no insistir pero fue un impulso que no pudo evitar, se dio vuelta y se puso en marcha hacia la casa.

Estaba en la rama de un árbol acostado, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con la Hyuga.

Suspiró una vez más en el día, ya perdió la cuenta -Soy un idiota- cerro los ojos, y como si nada se quedó dormido.

Pasaron meses desde que la Hyuga invitó a la castaña de ojos grises a quedarse, todo marchaba bien, claro, aún a Sasuke no le daba buena espina tenerla entre ellos.

Hinata se encariño mucho, se hicieron muy cercanas, tanto que le conto por lo que había pasado y las circunstancias por las cuales se encuentra con el Uchiha en esos momentos, claro omitiendo cosas como por ejemplo, el nombre de su amado. Shiki al haber escuchado toda su historia, aun teniendo dudas y alguna que otra pregunta también decidió ayudarla en su entrenamiento.

Las dos saltaban de árbol en árbol, hablando y riendo, recién terminaban su entrenamiento en el bosque ahora iban en dirección al lago cerca de la cabaña para descansar un poco y seguir más tarde.

Shiki se sentó de repente en una de las ramas, se estiro y bostezo, al ver como la Hyuga siguió, sonrió y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca en forma de altavoz y grito para que la chica la escuchara.

-Eh, Hina espera- agito su mano de un lado a otro para que la notara y con una seña le indico que se sentara al lado de ella.

Hinata se detuvo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amiga, volteo para verla y rio un poco cuando veía las morisqueta que hacía para tratar de llamar su atención, se dirigió al árbol donde ya estaba la castaña y se sentó a su lado, viendo el poco cielo que se lograba ver a través de las ramas de los árboles.

-Se nos hará tarde- ya no tartamudeaba como antes- Tal vez Juugo nos espera-

-Ie, estoy cansada- recostó su cabeza en el cuello de Hinata

-Pe-pero Uchi-Uchiha-san ta-también…-

-¿por qué tan nerviosa Hina?- interrumpió con un tono algo burlón, ella le enseño a la Hyuga a no tartamudear como antes y solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa y sabiendo cómo se pone al hablar del Uchiha- JAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchó una gran carcajada en medio del bosque, la castaña se incorporó para solo ver el gran sonrojo que tenía su amiga.

-SHI-SHIKI- se sobresaltó demasiado y pego un pequeño grito en forma de reproche, sintió sus mejillas explotar y empujo un poco a la chica para darle a entender lo avergonzada que estaba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- siguió riendo con su carcajada escandalosa mostrando todos sus dientes- Ven aquí- la atrajo a ella y abrazándola por los hombros.

-Va-vamos- dijo separándose mientras se disponía a levantarse de la rama.

-Espera- dejo de reír de repente y puso su cara seria.- quiero preguntarte algo- este era su oportunidad, casi nunca estaban sola siempre se encontraba Juugo o el Uchiha presente.

Hinata asintió en forma de que la escuchaba y podía preguntar lo que quería.

-Hina, ese hombre al que amaste ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Para qué quieres…?-

-Sé que este tema te pone mal, pero…-

-Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo como si nada y con su cabeza gacha

Shiki solo abrió sus ojos de par en par y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O" por la sorpresa.

-No lo creo, es ese Naruto- aún con su sorpresa, no lograba digerir del todo esa noticia- y tú esperabas…-

-Si eso es todo vamos- se levantó bruscamente, dispuesta a irse.

Shiki también se levantó junto a ella y abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Lo siento mucho- algo triste, la estrujo un poco más.

Sé quedaron en silencio por un rato, se separaron y viendo fijamente a los ojos de la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo era contigo?- pero no le respondió de inmediato, así que supuso que no se explicó como pensó.- ¿en algún momento sentiste que te amó de verdad?-

La Hyuga se limitó a asentir nada más, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del árbol como si estuviera viendo algo interesante y buscando una respuesta adecuada para esa clase de pregunta.

-¿Aún lo amas?-

Esa pregunta la desconcertó por completo, sintió sus piernas flaquear y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, de repente cayó sobre sus rodillas en la rama. _-¿aún lo amo?-_ Shiki se posiciono en frente acariciando la cabellera azul.

Atrajo el cuerpo de la Hyuga en un abrazo que le transmitía calma y siguió acariciando su cabellera.

-Él era un completo idiota- comenzó con una voz firme y segura, sonrojada por referirse a Naruto así, se aferró más al abrazo que su amiga le estaba dando en esos momentos, suspiro un poco y continuo.- pero a pesar de ser así, conmigo era la persona más tierna del mundo- se separó del abrazo y con una sonrisa triste- Y yo moría por él-

-Ere muy valiente Hina, te admiró por eso- le regalo una gran sonrisa- ¿Te preguntas porque todas esas cosas te pasan solo a ti?- hizo que la Hyuga la mirara a los ojos, ya que tenía la cabeza gacha - ¿por qué a ti, si tú solo has visto por el bien de los demás y no por el tuyo?- la volvió a abrazar y acariciarle el cabello, con su voz firme y los ojos al punto de llanto y con su nariz empezando a enrojecer le dijo.

-Pues solo te diré que, no todo lo malo que nos pasa es por qué lo merecemos- un sollozo escapo de sus labios, abrazo más fuerte a la Hyuga ya que vio su intento de soltarte para confirmar si estaba llorando.- A veces necesitamos cosas malas y tropiezos en la vida, para madurar y crecer como ser humano- con esto último deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza de la peliazul y termino derramando las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener.

-Tú también eres fuerte- se soltó del abrazo para verla directamente a los ojos

Esta solo negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas derramadas con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

-No más que tú, tú eres valiente y defiendes a las personas que te importan, así te cueste la vida-

-Te e-equivocas-

-Yo no pude salvar a mi familia Hinata- dijo algo seria, con un tono brusco y total decepción. -me rendí sin siquiera intentar- rompió en llanto, tapando su rostro con sus manos- te-tenía mucho miedo de morir, no tu-tuve fu-fuerza, yo…- respiro profundo- eres a la única que le he contado esto Hina-

-Shiki, yo lo si-siento mucho, yo no sa-sabía que…-

-Adelántate Hina, él Uchiha te debe de estar esperando- le dio la espalda.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto preocupada

-Necesito pensar- se fue saltando sin decir nada más y sin esperar respuesta de la peliazul.

Hinata reaccionó tarde y cuando se dio cuenta ya la castaña se había marchado dejándola sola en medio del bosque.

.

.

.

Esa horrible sensación de estar en un lugar al que sabes que no perteneces y aun así estas amarrada sin poder ser libre sabiendo que hay una persona que depende de ti y confía que eres su única salvación y tú pensando si realmente tu destino era pasar el resto de tu vida de esa forma o es el de creer que uno mismo es el que realiza y hace su propio destino. No te gustaba ese lugar, nunca te gusto, era oscuro sin vida encerrado y sin una luz del mundo exterior.

Se encontraba caminando por ese largo y ancho pasillo con tan solo una pequeña luz proveniente de una antorcha, se escuchaban los gritos de lamentos de personas siendo torturadas, se adentró más por ese pasillo intentando ignorar los gritos que llegaban a sus oídos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y continuo con su trayecto.

Se acercó a una enorme puerta de metal en la cual se encontraba un guardián. Este abrió la puerta dando indicio de que podía entrar.

Una habitación fría y con un aire frívolo iluminada con muchas antorchas y en el medio un trono con un hombre en él, robusto, de piel tostada, su mirada puesta en su persona con sus grandes ojos color café, su cabello blanco largo al igual que su barba y tan solo lo cubría una túnica de color morado, y junto a él dos escoltas, uno ubicado en cada lado. Se inclinó mostrando respeto para volver a erguirse y mirarlo fijamente.

-Hitokiri- habló el hombre con una voz fría y demandante.- dime, ¿por qué has tardado tanto con tu misión?- empezó a peinarse un poco su larga barba blanca.

-Ha habido un contra tiempo señor- respondió firme y sin miedo

-¿Cuáles?- tomo una copa que le ofreció uno de sus escoltas con un extraño líquido rojo.- tus amigos nuevos no dejan siquiera que vengas a visitarme- su sarcasmo se escuchó por todo el salón

-No señor-

-Ya no te gusta estar en tu hogar, o no te consideras suficiente para el trabajo-

-Nada de eso mi señor-

-Respóndeme algo niña, ¿No te importa ya?- dejo la copa a un lado

-¿a qué se refiere mi señor?- empezó a temblar

-Arrodíllate- demando.

La chica acató la orden y se arrodillo con su mirada clavada en el suelo, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, unos guardias se posicionaron a un lado de ella, alzo su mirada, y en frente de ella se encontraba un pequeño niño llorando, descuidado y con muchos moretones y ropas rasgadas. Se levantó rápido del suelo para correr hacía el pequeño, pero lo que consiguió fue que uno de los guardias le diera por la espalda haciendo que se volviera arrodillar, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Entiendes ahora- el hombre se levantó del trono, pero no se movió.- ¿Cuál es tu misión?-

-¿por qué esta así?- evadió la pregunta con otra y recibió otro golpe por la espalda

-NEE-SAN- grito el niño que intento correr hacía la chica, pero un guardia lo tomo por los hombros.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- volvió a preguntar el hombre

-Ese no era el trato- recibió otro golpe, pero este le hizo botar sangre por la boca.- Así complete mi misión nunca me dejaras libre- dijo

-Es cierto, pero, ¿no quisieras que tu pequeño hermanito la obtuviera?- Se acercó al niño y lo tomo por el cabello lanzándolo. Él pequeño se quejó quedando tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarse por el dolor.- ¿No quisieras vengar a tu familia?, tienes al asesino a tan pocos pasos de ti-

-MALDITO- grito.

El hombre se acercó a ella con una velocidad increíble, la tomo por el cabello obligándola a verle a los ojos

-Es tu decisión niña, te recuerdo que en cuanto más tardes en hacer tu misión…- él obligo a ver en dirección donde estaba el niño tirado llorando.- él sufrirá las consecuencias, entiendes- la soltó y se incorporó de nuevo caminando

-Él no es fácil de vencer, lo sabes-

-Tiene una debilidad, todos tienen una- se sentó de nuevo en su trono- tu y yo sabemos cuál es -confirmó

-no sé de qué hablas- sus nervios iban creciendo cada vez más rápido

-Sé lo que has hecho desde que te fuiste, lo que has dicho y todos tus actos y aun así tienes la osadía de mentir- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sádica y de un movimiento a otro se encontraba tomando al pequeño niño del cuello.

-¡BASTA!- retumbo el sonido de una funda de espada pegando de nuevo la espalda y seguido de un quejido de dolor de parte de la chica. –De-detente, por fa-favor- intento levantarse una vez más, pero otro golpe en seco se escuchó, quedando otra vez en el duro y frío suelo, escupiendo sangre.

-Sé que te presentaste ante ellos con tu verdadero nombre, ¿por qué, acaso quieres ver morir al pequeño Yabai?-

-No lo llames así- demando con una voz quebradiza.

Él hombre tomo el brazo del niño rompiéndolo en dos.

El sonido del hueso roto junto con el quejido de dolor del niño retumbo en el salón, dejando a Hitokiri sin palabras, sus ojos abiertos de par en par con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca, simplemente no tenía palabras, intento levantarse una vez más pero fue inútil, no servía de nada, empezó a llorar.

Luego de romperle el brazo lo lanzo cerca de su hermana, dio la orden de que la dejaran acercarse y el volvió a sentarse en su trono con la copa en su mano derecha, rio con satisfacción al ver la escena que se estaba formando ante sus ojos.

No dejaba de llorar, cargaba a su hermano entre sus brazos con una delicadeza con miedo a romperlo y lo que más le destrozaba el alma era verlo sufriendo entre sus brazos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Nee-san me du-duele- se quejaba entre lágrimas

-Lo si-siento mu-mucho- lo abrazo con mucha delicadeza, le deposito un beso en su pequeña cabecita y con mucha suavidad lo empezó a mecer.- te prometo, que te sacare de aquí-

-cambió el plan- se hizo notar con su voz fría y aun con su sonrisa en el rostro.- quiero que mates a su debilidad, haz que te siga y lo atraes hacía a mí-

-¿Qué?- incrédula no lo creía

-Lo que oíste mocosa- se levantó y camino paso lento hacía ella- te doy hasta mañana-

-¿O si no qué?- desafío con la mirada.

El hombre solo se agacho, viendo fijamente a sus ojos, ocasionando que se tensara y un escalofrío la abarcara en todo el cuerpo.

-Despídete de Yabai- se separó de ella y antes de salir por la puerta.- ¿Cuál es tu misión?- pregunto una vez más, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Matar a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con un tono frío y seco.

-Tienes hasta mañana Hitokiri-

-Sí, mi señor Korosu- cerró sus ojos fuertes mientras aun salían lágrimas de ellos.

Cerró la puerta de una manera brusca, mientras caminaba por el pasillo lograba escuchar su gran carcajada sin vida y cada vez se oían menos su pasos que se desvanecieron al pasar unos minutos.

Los guardias también se fueron dejándola solo con su pequeño hermano, lo abrazo mucho, se levantó con algo de dificultad debido al dolor cargo al niño entre sus brazos y salió de esa habitación con intención de curarlo.

Caminaba por otro pasillo oscuro, llorando y con Yabai que ya había dejado de llorar, pero no decía nada. Llegaron a una clase de enfermería, coloco al pequeño en una camilla y se sentó en frente buscando lo necesario para tratar su brazo roto.

-Te extrañe mucho- hablo el niño, con una voz muy tierna y delicada, haciendo un intento de reír sin querer llorar.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió ante tal acto.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho- no lograba parar de llorar, con tan solo verlo en ese estado la ponía mal.

-Te amo Nee-san- y la abrazo con mucho cuidado.

-Te prometo que te sacare de aquí-

-Te amo- volvió a decir entre el abrazo.- Te amo- su pequeña vocecita decayó un poco.- Te amo- repitió una vez más.- T-te a-amo- no resistió y rompió en llanto al igual que su hermana, la abrazo con fuerza acurrucándose en su pecho, llorando más fuerte casi gritando.- no me dejes, por favor… no te vallas de mi lado- lloraba cada vez más y más.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios y su llanto desgarrador y desesperado por qué no se fuera de su lado la destrozaba mucho y su corazón se estrujaba y se volvía pequeño con cada te amo que repetía. Se acostó a su lado en la camilla, le dio un beso en la frente y le regalo una sonrisa para demostrarle que todo saldría bien.

-Te amo- respondió ella.

.

.

.

No lograba concentrarse del todo, solo esquivaba los golpes pero no contraatacaba a su oponente, su mente se encontraba en otro sitio, recibió más de un regaño del Uchiha.

En su pecho sentía un nudo desde el día anterior que hablo con la castaña, desapareció y no volvió, estaba muy preocupada, algo en su interior le decía que ocurriría algo malo.

Esquivaba y esquivaba cada golpe, su entrenamiento estaba dando resultados positivos, era más rápida y esquivaba con facilidad en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así el Uchiha era más rápido que ella y en un descuido la lanzo en un ataque directo y certero en su pecho, chocando su espalda contra una roca.

El Uchiha se quedó viendo la dirección en donde estaba la chica, se acercó a paso lento y notó que le tomaba algo de dificultad levantarse, le extendió la mano. La tomó levantándose con algo de vergüenza y torpeza, se enredó con sus propios pies quedando muy cerca los dos, sintió las suaves manos de ella sobre su pecho y tuvo una extraña sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo al ver esos enormes ojos blancos viéndolo fijamente y con todo su rostro cubierto de un bello sonrojo, parecía un tomate maduro, por un momento se le antojo comer uno, sonrió de lado al tener ese pensamiento. La Hyuga hizo ademan de separarse pero él se lo impidió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, logro ponerla más nerviosa y más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Q-que ha-hace U-uchiha-san?- bajo su mirada, estaba muy nerviosa.

Él solo la vio y rió un poco le causaba mucha gracia poner a la Hyuga así.

-¿Qué te preocupa Hyuga?- la acercó más hacia a él.

Alzo su mirada para verlo fijamente a sus ojos ónix y tembló cuando le sonrió, se puso más nerviosa por un momento sentía que se desmayaría, pero ella no quería, deseaba seguir viendo así al Uchiha un rato más, algo en él la hipnotizaba totalmente le agradaba estar de ese modo nunca se sintió así de protegida y el calor que irradiaba él le fascinaba, no deseaba separarse ni por un segundo.

-Na-nada- dijo con dificultad.

-segura- la acercó aún más (si era posible estar más cerca), y entrecerró sus ojos nada convencido.

-S-si- su respiración empezó a entrecortarse por lo cerca que estaban.

Bajo su oscura mirada a los labios rosados de ella que se abrieron un poco, quería hacerlo y se maldijo el mismo por pensarlo tanto en vez de hacerlo y ya, y como si su orgullo de Uchiha lo demandara.- Hinata- empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, acercándose poco a poco respiro sobre sus labios para rozarlos suavemente con los de ella, logro ver como cerraba sus ojos blancos y no lo resistió más y terminó de juntar sus labios. En su interior su ego se elevó al ver que fue correspondido por ella.

Era un beso tierno y lento, los dos se sentían volar en una nube, eran solo ellos sin nadie a su alrededor, ella paso sus brazos a través del cuello de él y él solo la atrajo más alzándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Ella nunca había sentido nada igual, era un beso cálido y le gustaba mucho como la hacía sentir toda su preocupación de la mañana desapareció por un momento logro olvidar todo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con _Naruto _se sintió así de segura y protegida.

De repente dejo de sentir los labios del pelinegro, se sintió extraña y un poco triste, abrió sus ojos lentamente para toparse con un Uchiha molesto y viéndola fijamente, no supo que había pasado por un momento estaba teniendo la mejor sensación de todas y de repente el Uchiha la veía con cara de pocos amigos y con su Sharingan activado, ¿Qué pasó?, una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, trato de tocarlo pero el aparto su mano de un movimiento brusco esto la termino de desconcertar por completo, intento hablar.

-Dijiste su nombre- su voz se escuchó dura y seca, se alejó bruscamente de ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin tener idea de a qué se refería.

-Naruto- arrastro y escupió su nombre, como si de veneno se tratase.

La Hyuga abrió sus ojos de par en par como si lo que acabase de decir el azabache era una broma, llevo sus manos a su boca por instinto ahogando un quejido.

-L-lo si-siento U-uchiha-san- trato de acercarse más, pero él solo chasqueo su lengua y desapareció dejándola sola.

.

.

.

-Soy un idiota- con un tono molesto lanzo las palabras al aire como si nadie lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Juugo saliendo de entre las sombras

-Vete- demando con un tono seco

-¿Qué sientes por ella?- hizo caso omiso de la orden que le dio, y como si nada se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

-Nada- su voz se escuchó rara al dar esa respuesta

-¿seguro?- entrecerró sus ojos para verlo fijamente

-Tsk, lárgate-

-se equivocó Sasuke- echo un suspiro cansador.- todos nos equivocamos-

-¿Qué?- se desconcertó ante eso que dijo.- ¿me espiabas?- reclamo activando su Sharingan.

-No… solo pase por accidente y los vi-

-Si claro- bufo molesto

-Te gusta, ¿por qué no lo aceptas?-

-Vete- volvió a demandar.

-Eres muy orgulloso- se levantó del suelo para irse.

-creo que nunca dejara de pensar en él- soltó como si nada

-Tiene miedo-

-¿De mí?-

-De salir lastimada de nuevo-

-¿Desde cuando eres psicólogo?- se levantó del suelo y dio una sonrisa ladina

-No sé a qué te refieres Sasuke- Rió también y se encogió de hombros

-Juugo- desactivo su Sharingan y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Ve a buscarla- paso su mano al hombro de él dándole ánimos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente al sentirse tan predecible en esos momentos, pensó si ir con ella o no, en su interior se estaba desatando una batalla entre lo que sentía y lo que pasaba por su conciencia, nunca se vio en una situación similar en el pasado siempre eran las mujeres que iban detrás de él y al final las que siempre terminaba rechazando, al pensar siquiera de ir a buscar a una chica lo hacía sentir extraño, su cuerpo ni su mente procesaban esa información como algo normal.

Se resignó no pudo controlarse con lo que sentía y como si fuera un rayo salió disparado en dirección donde se suponía dejó a la Hyuga, salto árbol por árbol, con mucha prisa.

.

.

.

Hinata sollozaba en la orilla del lago sus pies tocaban la fría agua de este, su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado de haber llorado por un largo rato, se odiaba a sí misma en eso momentos como era posible que todo ese tiempo y todo lo que paso aún piense en Naruto, no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez lo idiota que era.

Tenía una leve esperanza de que todo lo sucedido fue tan solo un mal sueño, que no llamo a Sasuke con el nombre de Naruto, pateo con furia el agua, y pensó que ese beso de verdad significo algo para ella, quería que el moreno regresara y aceptara las disculpas de ella, tuvo ese instinto en el que él realmente regresaría y la perdonaría por ser tan tonta, volvió a patear el agua salpicándose ella misma.

Escucho un ruido salir de los arbustos y se dio vuelta con rapidez tal vez era Sasuke, se levantó de prisa y se acercó.

Para su sorpresa no era el Uchiha, suspiro en un tono muy triste y volvió a sentarse hundiendo sus pies de nueva cuenta en el agua.

-¡Wow! Que alegre te ves de verme Hina- su tono burlón hizo que la Hyuga se sintiera peor y encogiera levemente sus hombros. La chica al ver tal acto se sintió mal, solo quería hacer reír a su amiga, pero no funciono.- ¿Qué pasa Hina?- pregunto la chica acercándose

-Na-nada- dijo en un tono triste

-Lo siento si te preocupe- se quitó sus sandalias ninjas.- es que necesitaba pensar- dio una sonrisa apagada aunque sabía que la Hyuga no la veía, se sentó al lado de ella y hundió sus pies en el agua

-No im-importa- su mirada era gacha y su flequillo ocultaba parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó Hina?- se empezó a preocupar, al esperar unos minutos y ver que ella no respondía.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro

-E-es q-que… No sé, c-creo que soy muy to-tonta-

-Yo no lo creo- empezó a jugar un poco con el agua.- No eres tonta, solo eres un poco… Ingenua- Rió ante lo que dijo y por fin logró que la Hyuga la mirara a los ojos

-¿Qué?-

-JAJAJAJAJA- su risa era muy escandalosa.

La Hyuga no entendió nada de lo que le dijo su amiga, no era tonta, pero si ingenua, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Estas triste porque me extrañaste ¿cierto?- y dio otra carcajada haciendo que su amiga riera un poco también.

La peli azul se recostó en el hombro de su amiga y empezó a jugar con sus pies y los de ella en el agua, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Hina?- espero, pero sin ningún resultado.- sabes que en una conversación, no solo tiene que hablar una sola persona- se estaba impacientando de que no le hablara

-Tengo miedo- de la nada dejaron de jugar sus pies.

Shiki se puso nerviosa, miedo de que, es por eso que se encontraba tan decaída y triste, la separo de ella y la vio fijamente a los ojos. Tenía un nudo atravesado en su garganta, trago fuerte.- Hina por favor, ¿qué quieres decir?- empezó a zarandearla levemente a ver si así la hacía hablar más rápido.

Hinata se levantó poniéndose sus sandalias ninjas, Shiki también hizo lo mismo y quedando frente a frente.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me encontraron?-

Hinata asintió.

-Te dije que venía de una misión y por eso mis heridas- Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.- B-bueno mi misión era encontrar a cierto individuo y eliminarlo, al principio me costó por miedo- tomo las manos de la Hyuga con suma delicadeza.- P-pero luego te conocí e hiciste que pensara de una manera diferente… Pero no puedo cambiar de opinión sobre esa persona, aunque por dentro tenga miedo-

Quedaron en silencio por un rato ambas viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-Espero algún día que me perdones por lo que hare- soltó esas palabras de la nada, no pudo resistir más la mirada de la Hyuga sobre ella y bajo su mirada.

Hinata no entendía que quería decir ella con esas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Recuerda que mi amistad siempre fue verdadera y todo lo que pasamos fue real-

-No entiendo porque…-

-Hyuga- la voz de Sasuke se hizo notar.

Se puso contenta al escuchar la voz del moreno en frente de ellas, era como si algo en su interior se regeneraba, logro verlo a los ojos y se asustó un poco de que tuviera su Sharingan activado. Trato de acercarse pero de la nada Shiki la tomo de sus muñecas con su mano derecha pegándoselas en la espalda y con su mano izquierda sostenía un kunai.

Regresó a buscar a la peliazul cuando vio a la castaña acercase a ella, se escondió entre los árboles para escuchar su conversa teniendo un mal presentimiento, vio como las dos se levantaron y al escuchar las palabras de la castaña decidió salir llamando a la Hyuga, volteo al escucharlo pero un movimiento de la ojigris ínsito activar su Sharingan, Hinata se descuidó haciendo que la retuviera.

Estudiaba la escena, trazando un plan en su mente para separar a la castaña de Hinata sin que saliera lastimada.

-¿Q-qué h-haces Shiki?- preguntó angustiada, porque la tenía presa, con la punta filosa del kunai en su espalda

-lo que debí hacer desde el principio- seria y con una mirada de odio dirigida al Uchiha.

Sasuke solo la veía con el ceño fruncido y tomando el mango de su katana.

-Atácame- presiono el kunai contra Hinata provocando un quejido de dolor en esta. -¿Si puedes?- presiono de nuevo la punta del objeto filoso provocando otro quejido de dolor incitando al moreno. Sonrió cuando él, alejo su mano del mango y tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Sasuke aún trataba de pensar en que forma atacar, pero no se le ocurría nada es como si su mente estuviera bloqueada de tan solo ver a la chica en peligro.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó serio repasando lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Venganza- su voz salió seria y sin miedo.

-¿V-venganza?- se hizo notar la voz débil de Hinata. – ¿D-de q-quien?-

-El asesino que mató a toda mi familia- cada palabra salía con odio y no dejaba de mirar al Uchiha con su ceño fruncido.

Esto los desconcertó por completo, a Sasuke más que todo, en su vida nunca se había topado con esa chica y que estuviera hay frente a él diciendo esas palabras lo confundía, ya se estaba cansando de esa situación tan innecesaria, volvió a tomar el mango de katana echándose levemente hacía adelante.

-Entonces pelea- dijo serio

Shiki volvió a presionar el arma contra la chica. – Crees que soy tonta, no me enfrentaría a ti sola-

Mando todo al diablo e hizo ademán de lanzarse, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar.

Enterró el kunai en la parte baja de la espalda, oyó como esta hacía un quejido de dolor, se encontraba quieto duró un minuto sin reaccionar, se volvió a escuchar otro quejido esta vez más fuerte que el anterior y acompañada de sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca, le volvió apuñalar esta vez más fuerte que la anterior provocando que la herida se abriera más.

Logró reaccionar cuando la soltó para que cayera al suelo, y como si fuera un rayo la atrapó en el aire, la tomó entre sus brazos y la vio fijamente a sus ojos ya casi apagados, alzo su vista y aún estaba de pie en frente no supo qué hacer, si dejar morir a la Hyuga por ir tras la ojigris o dejar que se escape, no le quedaba nada de tiempo para pensar no lograría hacer las dos cosas Hinata se estaba desangrando en sus brazos llenando de carmín toda su camisa blanca.

-¡Tsk!- chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes, frunció el ceño, estaba dudando en que hacer él no es así, olvido todo cuando se dio cuenta que Shiki se estaba escapando.

Se agacho para dejar a la Hyuga en el suelo y seguir a la traidora de la castaña, cuando de la nada salió Juugo transformado pasando por un lado en dirección a Shiki antes de desaparecer se dio vuelta y le sonrió malévolamente.

-La matare- desapareció entre los árboles siguiendo a la chica.

Sasuke quedó quieto mirando hacía su dirección, así que Juugo lo siguió después de su conversación, escucho como la Hyuga se empezaba ahogar con su sangre, la acomodo entre sus brazos mirándola fijamente cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-Sa-Sasuke- tosió provocando que saliera más sangre por su boca, se estaba rindiendo, cerró sus ojos quedando inconsciente.

-¡Maldición!- Sasuke al oír esa suplica salir de sus labios, tensó todos sus músculos del cuerpo invoco un águila y se montó en dirección al hospital.

Un día, espero un día completo y nada, no pasaba absolutamente nada, ningún médico u enfermera se le acercaba y le daba noticias de la peliazul, tampoco había noticias de Juugo, recorrió todo el hospital buscando algo que lo calmara y nada no obtuvo nada.

Se sentó en la sala de espera viendo en dirección por el pasillo donde el día anterior se llevaron a la peliazul ya casi desangrada, no quería irse aún llevaba su camisa blanca llena de sangre, respiro profundo pasando sus manos por su cabello negro echándolo todo hacía atrás, empezó a impacientarse más, con sus piernas inquietas las empezó a mover de arriba abajo rápidamente.

Enfrente pasó el doctor que recibió a la Hyuga y sin ningún aviso se paró en frente deteniendo su andar.

-¿Cómo sigue Hinata?- pregunto en un tono firme, diciendo su nombre, no le convenía que supieran cuál era su apellido.

El doctor quedó un poco sorprendido por el modo en que él se interpuso como si nada y preguntando con ese tono de voz sobre la chica. Parpadeo varias veces ante el aspecto que presentaba el joven, se encontraba cansado y con sangre en toda su ropa, reviso su portapapeles que llevaba en las manos y sonrió al encontrar el nombre de la antes nombrada.

-Salió muy bien de su operación- explicaba calmadamente.- Recibió una puñalada en la parte baja de la espalda, entre el vaso y el riñón, no fue nada grave- tomo un poco de aire para seguir.- aunque perdió mucha sangre, no sabemos cuánto le tomara despertar-

-¿puedo verla?- pregunto con un nudo en su garganta.

-claro, por aquí- el doctor se puso en marcha guiándolo hacía la habitación donde se encontraba.

Le dejo en frente una puerta blanca, dando la señal de que podía pasar, y antes de irse.

-No puede quedarse mucho tiempo, necesita descansar- y con esas palabras se marcho

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y con cuidado el giro muy lento abriendo la puerta, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a la Hyuga conectada a una maquina con una mascarilla que le pasaba aire, se acercó lentamente a la cama sentándose al lado de ella, notó como le costaba respirar, lo pálida que estaba y las ojeras que se le estaban empezando a formar debajo de sus ojos, posó su mano en la frente de ella acercando sus labios en el oído y aunque él sabía que no lo escuchaba.

-Tonta- su mano hecho su flequillo a un lado, acercándose a su frente para depositarle un tierno beso.

Se separó de ella y camino hacía la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama y hecho un vistazo hacía la fría noche, escucho como tocaban la puerta, pensó que tal vez era una enfermera para informarle que ya se le acabó su tiempo, volteo y no era lo que él estaba pensando, era Juugo con una cara seria, con el brazo izquierdo herido, sin camisa y con todo su pecho lleno de sangre.

-Escapo- entro a la habitación y sentándose en pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación.

Sasuke suspiro y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- en su voz se podía escuchar el rencor que guardaba adentro.

-Necesito descansar- se recostó cerrando los ojos.

No despertaba, ¿por qué no despertaba?, ¿será que estaba muerta?,_**-¡Estúpido!- **_en eso pensó, que era un estúpido, como podía estar muerta si estaba respirando, ¿entonces? Esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza ya hace unos días atrás, si estaba bien y no fue nada grave, ¿por qué no despertaba entonces?

_**-¡Tsk!-**_ Sentía que abriría una zanja en la habitación caminando de un lado a otro.

Desde hace una semana que espera que despierte y aún nada, no quería separarse de su lado, Juugo que estaba sentado a un lado no dejaba de verlo con una expresión divertida en su rostro, vio cómo se levantaba y se ponía a un lado viendo a la Hyuga dormir.

-Necesitas descansar- dijo serio

-No- seco y firme, él no era quien para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

-yo la cuidare, ve a casa, cámbiate y duerme un poco- se voltio a verlo a los ojos

-No hace falta- frunció el ceño

-claro que si- insistió de nuevo, sintió que en cualquier momento Sasuke le lanzaría un chidori

-como digas- cediendo y dando por terminado la conversación.

Juugo se sorprendió de haber convencido tan rápido al Uchiha, pero hasta el mismo debía reconocer que estaba cansado y no dormía bien desde que internaron a Hinata, además ha estado con ella y no ha despertado en una semana y por un día que él se vaya no quería decir que ella despertaría.

-Regreso en la noche- notifico antes de irse.

La tarde se volvió sombría grandes nubes grises abarcaban todo el cielo, veía por la ventana de la habitación, ese tipo de clima le gustaba mucho un ave azul se le acerco posándose en su mano avisándole que pronto llovería, le hizo una caricia y alzo su mano para dejarlo volar.

-A-agu-a-

Escucho una voz débil y cansada detrás de su espalda, volteó y sorprendido de encontrar a Hinata sentada en la cama con la mascarilla entre sus manos, se acercó sirviéndole agua en un vaso de cristal que estaba en la mesa cerca de la cama, tomaba el líquido muy rápido como si se le fuera a ir de las manos, le extendió el vaso entendiendo que le sirviera más, volvió a llenarlo y esta vez vio como se lo tomaba con más calma al ver que no le regreso el vaso coloco a jarra en la mesa.

-Arigato- con apenas un hilillo de voz.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me du-duele un poco la ca-cabeza-

-Tal vez necesitas descansar un rato más-

-¿Y U-uchiha-san?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, su dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte al recordar todo lo sucedido, tuvo muchas ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos, ¿será que ya se secaron por todo ese tiempo que las derramo?

-fue a descansar- dijo y se sentó en el mueble.- ¡qué bueno que has despertado!- le regalo una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Por cuánto dormí?- en su voz se notó ese tono de curiosidad.

-Una semana-dijo sin más

-¿Una semana?- repitió con asombro.

Juugo asintió confirmándolo para que no tuviera ninguna duda.

-Deberías de recostarte- se levantó del sofá.- avisare a la enfermera que despertaste y te dé algo para el dolor de cabeza- salió de la habitación.

Hinata dejo el vaso a un lado y se recostó cubriendo todo su cuerpo con la sábana blanca llevándola hasta cubrir su nariz, cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir.

Afuera lograba escuchar la lluvia caer, abrió lentamente los ojos volteando a la ventana, ya era de noche y las gotas de lluvia que caían en el vidrio de la ventana, escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta, se sentó en la cama y su vista paso a ver hacía la puerta esperando a que se abriera pensó que tal vez era Juugo.

-Despertaste- dijo en un tono neutral y algo sorprendido.

Se sorprendió de verlo ahí parado, se puso triste sus recuerdos volvieron a invadirla y bajo su mirada. Escuchaba cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella, se sentó en la cama sin decir nada.

-Lo si-siento- se escuchó su voz salió débil y entre cortada.- lo si-siento mu-mucho Uchiha-san- tapo su rostro con sus manos pálidas.- tenías razón- se empezó a escuchar sus sollozos por toda la habitación.

El azabache solo la observaba sin decir nada.

-Solo te eh ocasionado problemas…- apartaba lentamente sus manos de su rostro.- Y en-entenderé si, si… quieres que me mar-marche- pequeñas lágrimas comprimidas empezaron a salir de sus opalinos ojos.

Sasuke procesaba todo en su mente sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, por un lado ella tenía razón quería dejarla ir, tal vez así saldría de su vida de una vez por toda, pero, todo su ser, todo en él le decía lo contrario le gustaría conocer más de ella, saber a qué le teme, sus miedos más profundos, todo, todo referente a ella.

-Tonta- con su sonrisa ladina se lo dijo sin más.- Mañana te darán de alta- se levantó de la cama, la tomó por los hombros para que se recostara y la cubrió con la sabana.

Hinata sólo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos intentando descifrar a Sasuke.

-e-eto... U-uchiha-san, yo lo si-siento mu-mucho- su tono fue dudoso.

El Uchiha empezaba a molestarse por las disculpas innecesarias de la Hyuga.

-¡Detente!- demando con tono brusco.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Lo si-siento- se cubrió la cabeza avergonzada de volver hacerlo.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, alzando levemente la sabana para verla a los ojos, todo su rostro estaba ruborizado con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza como si no quisiera abrirlos para verlo.

-Duerme- le regalo un tierno beso en la frente y la volvió a cubrir mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Escucho como los pasos de él desaparecían en la nada, estaba tentada a levantarse y rogarle que se quedara con ella pero hasta ella misma sabía que no tenía el valor para hacerlo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama a pensar sobre todo lo que había sucedido y los problemas que le ocasionaba a Sasuke, tal vez… Ya era hora de irse de su lado.

.

.

.

Las nubes grises se reunían de nuevo presenciando que muy pronto llovería como en los días anteriores, caminaba en silencio detrás de Sasuke con calma aún su herida estaba reciente y cualquier movimiento brusco la abriría de nuevo. Seguía pensando en que hacer después de que se aleje del Uchiha, ya casi llegarían a la cabaña y aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que se iría.

Caminaron en silencio lo que restaba de camino, Sasuke abrió la puerta y de la nada se escuchó un grito.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-

Hinata vio como una chica pelirroja saltaba sobre Sasuke gritando su nombre, cayendo los dos al suelo, ver esta escena hizo que algo en su interior se volteara por completo, se sintió mal al verlo ahí sin siquiera tener su ceño fruncido o intentar quitar a la chica que lo estaba abrazando.

-Te extrañe mucho, Sasuke-kun- dijo melosamente mientras se levantaba junto con él.

-Por dios Karin- se escuchó una voz varonil salir de la casa.- Acabamos de llegar y ya lo estás acosando- confirmo mientras salía un chico peliblanco de la casa con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

-Tsk- Sasuke chasqueo sus dientes con sumo fastidio.

La Hyuga no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando, y al ver a ese hombre con un bebé en sus brazos hizo que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba viendo a Sasuke ser agarrado del brazo por esa mujer.

-cállate Suigetsu- Bufo con molestia, volteando a un lado notando la presencia de Hinata.- Sasuke-kun, ¿quién es ella?- pregunto, mientras la señalaba descaradamente.

Sasuke no respondió, haciendo sentir mal a la Hyuga que agacho su cabeza presentándose con vergüenza.- Soy Hinata-

-Vaya, pero si es hermosa- dijo Suigetsu de la nada, ganándose dos miradas asesinas y un sonrojo notorio de parte de la Hyuga.

-IDIOTA, RESPETAME YO SOY TU ESPOSA- grito Karin eufórica por la estupidez que dijo el peliblanco, logrando que el niño que estaba en brazos empezara a llorar.

-Vez lo que haces, ESTUPIDA- empezó a mecer al pequeño para que se calmara.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTUPIDA?, IMBÉCIL- gritaba más fuerte.

-PUES A TI BRUJA, ¿A QUIEN MÁS?-

-¡Basta!- dijo firme el azabache logrando que se callaran.- ¿y Juugo?-

-Se fue hacer una clase de misión o algo así- respondió Suigetsu.- Sasuke, ¿de dónde sacaste a está hermosura?- se acercó peligrosamente a la peliazul que aún tenía su mirada gacha.

Karin que hervía de los celos, también se acercó a ella inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

-no es tan linda- dijo sin más.

En ese momento Hinata alzo la mirada, sus inspectores quedaron sorprendidos.

-Es una…- dijo Suigetsu

-Hyuga- interrumpió Karin

Sasuke veía todo sin decir una palabra, la cara de sus compañeros viéndolo fijamente pidiendo alguna clase de explicación pero a él no le importaba eso, quería ver la reacción de la Hyuga al estar cerca de un crío. Al parecer no está muy cómoda

El pequeño, veía a la Hyuga con sus enormes ojos color miel sonriéndole tiernamente, se echó adelante extendiendo sus pequeños brazos queriendo que lo cargara ella.

El Uchiha quería ver que haría a continuación la Hyuga.

-¿quieres cargarlo?- pregunto Suigetsu, acercándolo un poco.

Hinata tensó todo los músculos de su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer, que sentiría al tener a un pequeñajo entre sus brazos, mimarlo, cantarle toda las noches, consentirlo y que nunca le faltara nada, que en su rostro jamás hubiera ninguna expresión de tristeza. En ese momento pensó como sería tener a su hijo entre brazos, saber si era niño o tal vez una hermosa niña, esa esperanza de no haberlo perdido por su debilidad._\- Mi hijo- _bajo su mirada al suelo conteniendo las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus perlados ojos._-Mío, solamente mío- _algo en su interior se rompió.

Alzo levemente su rostro y lo más firme que pudo.- Lo si-siento, me te-tengo que ir- pasó entre los presentes desapareciendo dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa?- le pregunto a Sasuke, pero este solo le dio una mirada de reproche adentrándose a la casa también.

Los dos se miraron entre sorprendidos y confusos, miraron como desaparecía Sasuke y se pusieron en marcha siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

Hay Sasuke les explico todo sobre el comportamiento que tuvo la Hyuga, también la razón por la cual estaba con él.

Hinata se metió a la tina para relajar todo su cuerpo, se hundió completamente aguantando la respiración rebobinando lo que hizo abajo, pensó que fue muy descortés su comportamiento pero estaba muy mal, ahora con mayor razón se quería ir lejos. Se estaba quedando sin aire, pero aún no quería salir a respirar, no pudo aguantar más, sus pulmones pedían clemencia alzándose rápido a tomar aire desesperadamente echando toda su melena azulada hacía atrás, una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en la parte baja de su espalda haciendo que su mano por reflejo se posara dónde provenía el dolor, se tocó con suavidad la parte afectada

-Quedará una gran cicatriz- sonrió con nostalgia ante lo dicho.- Tal vez me lo merezco- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y con mucha delicadeza las limpio.

Días después de regresar del hospital, Hinata se le hacía más difícil decirle a Sasuke que se iría, ya tenía unas cosas preparadas para salir en cualquier momento, estaba incomoda desde el día del accidente y al saber que Karin y Suigetsu decidieron quedarse con Sasuke se le hacía más incómodo aún, estaba decidido hoy se lo diría.

Bajo las escaleras con dirección a buscar a Sasuke, pero no lo veía, busco por toda la casa y solo le quedaba salir afuera, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho algo que la dejo paralizada, era un llanto, un llanto de un bebé proveniente del piso de arriba, se dio cuenta que aparte de Sasuke nadie más estaba en la casa eso quería decir, que estaba solo ella con un bebé, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿dejarlo llorar o subir y tratar de calmarlo? Pero, ¿Cómo? Si ella no tenía ni idea de cómo cargar a un niño, respiro profundo se acercó a las escaleras, escuchaba como el niño lloraba a gritos pidiendo algo de atención, esto hizo que se mareara tomando el barandal de las escaleras se recostó de la pared el llanto del niño la desconcertaba por completo, volvió a oír como lloraba sin control y con algo de dificultad subió el primer escalón respirando profundo porque alguien más llegara, volteó a la puerta y no vio ningún ademán de que alguien llegaría, tomo fuerzas y subió las escaleras lentamente pasando por el pasillo donde se podía escuchar al niño llorar, abrió la puerta con calma y en medio de la habitación estaba la cuna del pequeño se acercó con cuidado asomando su cabeza para verlo, se tensó mucho cuando lo vio rojo como un tomate de tanto llorar.

-Shh- dijo muy bajito mientras agitaba las manos de forma nerviosa.- Ssshhh- no tenía ni idea de que hacer.- ya, ya, sshhh- intentando callarlo, estaba más nerviosa que el principio

El niño extendía sus brazos dando a entender que lo cargara, ella no sabía si eso era correcto o no pero luego de unos minutos y sus intentos de calmarlo no le quedó más que cárgalo.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con una gran delicadeza de no querer lastimarlo, empezó a mecerlo suavemente mientras tarareaba una canción, el pequeño dejo de llorar y Hinata al ver que ya no lloraba decidió dejarlo en la cuna, pero al ponerlo empezó a llorar de nuevo por tanto lo tomo entre sus brazos otra vez, duro así unos minutos hasta que se calmó, el niño empezó a jugar con el cabello largo de Hinata halando de ellos con suavidad y riendo tiernamente.

-Eres tan lindo- dijo en un tono muy dulce de su parte

Y ya teniéndolo en sus brazos tan cerca se dio tiempo para mirarlo sin tener miedo, era pequeño su piel blanca, su apenas visible mechón de cabello era blanco como la del padre y sus enormes ojos color miel que la miraban fijamente eran hermosos, le sonrió tiernamente.- ¿cómo te llamarás?-

-¿Qué haces?-

Se tensó tanto que por un momento pensó que soltaría al bebé, volteó lentamente a la puerta y sonrojada como un tomate.

-Na-nada, es que… Bu-bueno…- no lograba articular bien las palabras, y que se estuviera acercando con sus ojos entrecerrados la hacía perder el equilibrio.

Se puso enfrente de ella viendo al niño que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Se llama Haru- soltó de la nada, sin apartar la vista de él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula.

-Preguntaste como se llamaba- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Ha-Haru- repitió con una sonrisa en su rostro.- me gusta- le deposito un tierno beso en la frente.-

Sasuke la observaba con cautela y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se veía tan bien con ese niño entre brazos la hacía ver tan protectora y segura de sí.

-¿Y Karin?-

-Los dos Salieron-

Hinata pensó que tal vez ese era su momento de decirle.

-e-eto, U-uchiha-san yo le quería decir…-

Sasuke con el ceño fruncido le da la espalda.- Hablaremos luego- salió por la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Se preguntó que habrá hecho mal esta vez, estaba bien y de la nada volvía hacer el mismo Sasuke frío de siempre y en ese momento un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza._\- ¿será que sospecha algo?- _negó ante tal pensamiento, como sospecharía de tal cosa sin que ella se lo pudiese haber dicho, aguardo a que Haru se quedara dormido dejándolo en su cuna.

Era muy tarde, serían entre las once a media noche, la lluvia no dejaba velar por su sueño aunque no le preocupaba la lluvia si no, los truenos y relámpagos que se oían cerca, siempre le tuvo miedo desde niña le ha tenido pánico, ni siquiera estando en la esquina de la habitación con la sabana encima cubriéndola dejaba de temblar, sus labios empezaron a titiritar y lágrimas empezaron a descender, su miedo aumentaba al igual que la lluvia y los truenos que se hacían más fuerte que el anterior.

Salió de su habitación con la sabana cubriéndola a paso lento recorriendo el largo pasillo, se frenó en una puerta especifica quería una ganas inmensas de tocar, pero, luego de que abriera que haría ¿salir corriendo?, o darle una tonta explicación sobre su temor a los truenos. Un centelleo abarco todo el pasillo seguido de un estruendoso trueno sintiendo que en cualquier momento se partiría el cielo, pego un grito audible cayendo al suelo chocando su espalda contra la pared y viendo fijamente la puerta de enfrente, se volvió a escuchar otro, haciendo que se acurrucara más contra la pared.

-Hyuga-

Ese fue su nombre, escuchó como él la llamaba alzo la mirada y enfrente de ella estaba parado Sasuke sin camisa, se sintió tan feliz pero a la vez avergonzada por verlo en ese estado, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo quedando frente a frente se escuchó otro trueno más fuerte que el anterior y por instinto lo abrazo.

Él no supo cómo reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como ella lo abrazaba nunca ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que la Hyuga lo abrazaría de esa forma, como si tuviera miedo de que se apartara de su lado, escuchó como otro trueno retumbaba por toda la casa y al ver como ella empezaba a temblar bajo su cuerpo entendió todo. _**–Tonta- **_la aparto para verla a los ojos y esta solo lo tenía cerrados

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-

Escucho bien, ella lo llamo Sasuke, el término por separarla.

-N-no pu-puedo dormir.- dijo nerviosa mientras se cubría más con la sabana.

Sasuke se puso en marcha tomándola por la mano, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina con ella a rastras.

Hinata no entendía bien lo que pasaba se sentó en la mesa, mientras veía al Uchiha montar agua.

-¿Q-qué hace U-uchiha-san?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

Sasuke se detuvo de la nada y sonrió débilmente, hay estaba de nuevo el._**-Uchiha-san- **_saco dos tazas de la alacena y sirvió un líquido extraño en ambos, al término tomo las dos tazas se puso en marcha y con la mirada le dio a entender a la Hyuga que lo siguiera.

Sasuke le paso la taza a la chica, sentándose en el sofá seguido de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-Toma- ordeno, mientras tomaba un sorbo.

En ese momento un centelleo se hizo presente ante ellos seguido de un trueno, un poco más calmado que los otros, Hinata pego un pequeño salto y dirigió su vista a la taza con el líquido viéndolo dudoso si tomarlo o no.

-¿Crees que te envenenaría?- pregunto en un tono burlón el azabache dando un sorbo más a su bebida con una expresión divertida al ver como se tornaba rojo el rostro de su compañera.

-N-no, yo Ja-jamás pensar-pensaría eso- negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, dando un trago largo a su bebida y al darse cuenta de que era, sonrió tomando otro trago.

-Está rico- dijo con un tono inocente.

La lluvia no era tan fuerte como minutos atrás, aunque no dejaba de centellear y que uno que otro trueno sonara, quedaron ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra solo viendo por la ventana que estaba cerca la lluvia caer sobre el cristal.

-Preparare más chocolate, ¿quieres?-

Ella solo asintió y le dio la taza de regreso, se sintió tan bien por ser atendida por el azabache.

Pero un pensamiento pasó por su mente, tal vez ya era hora de decirle lo que quería hacer a Sasuke, sintió como se sentó enfrente de ella y le sonrió con delicadeza cuando le paso la taza.

-haber, dime, ¿Qué me quieres decir?- fue directo al grano.- desde que llegaste del hospital, te pasa algo-

Sus nervios empezaron a salir, su cuerpo tembló al escuchar otro trueno.

-¿Por qué crees que…- no se sentía muy bien.- que, tengo algo que decir?-

Alzo los hombros en forma desinteresada.- se nota-

-Es que, eh pensa-pensado en todo el pro-problema que te he oca-ocasionado- empezó a jugar un poco con la taza.

-te quieres ir- confirmo

Hinata solo asintió, tomando otro sorbo de su chocolate.

-¿Por qué?- lo quería saber, necesitaba saberlo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé- se sinceró, al principio estaba segura de lo que diría pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

-Hyuga- se levantó del sofá y jalo a la chica atrayéndola hacía a él en un cálido abrazo.- ¿a quién quieres mentirle?- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, abrazándola cada vez más.- si te quisieras ir, ya lo hubieras hecho-

Hinata abrió sus ojos como plato ante lo dicho, quedo paralizada en los brazos del Uchiha recapitulando todo lo que le dijo, su sabana cayó al suelo dejándola solo con una playera negra y unos shorts del mismo color, se sonrojo al verse en esa situación.

-Tú no te iras de mi lado- la abrazo más fuerte.

-¿cómo pu-puedes es-estar tan segur-seguro, de que tome mis co-cosas y me… marche?- pregunto algo dudosa, pero retándolo a ver cuál sería su respuesta.

-sé que no lo harás-

Ante esas palabras tan segura, se dejó invadir por la seguridad que sentía en ese momento y como si nada, aceptó el abrazo de Sasuke sonriendo gustosa.

**Continuara… **

**Siento la demora, problemas de inspiración.**

Hitokiri – "asesino"

Yabai – "miserable" o "desafortunado"

Korosu - "matar" y/o "asesinar"


End file.
